New Recruit
by Remy's Chere
Summary: Has an OC. It's an AU. I know it hasn't been updated in almost 2 years, but I just found it & I'm working on it now! It's basically the story about a new girl & her travels through the X-Men, The Brotherhood, & the Acolytes! Which group will she join? R
1. Before she Meet Kitty Pryde

((It makes me sad to admit it, but I do not own X-Men.))

**_Before she met Kitty Pryde_**

"Man, if she doesn't hurry up and get down her now, she's going to miss the bus and I'll be stuck driving her to school again!" He was saying to himself, after he looked into the kitchen impatiently.

Daniela checked that her school bag was still hanging from the back of her chair. It was. "You know, talking to yourself is the first sign of madness."

She took another bite of her toast before asking, "Who are you talking about, anyway? I'm all set to go."

Her brother nearly jumped a foot in the air from surprise. "Oh sorry, Daniela I didn't-" He quickly turned around, but didn't see her anywhere. "Ok, Daniela. Are you playing Hide-and-go-Seek without telling me, or something?"

"What are you talking about, halfwit? I'm sitting right here."

"No your not."

"Yes I am."

"No your not."

"Yes I am!" She was starting to get a little aggravated with his childish tactics.

"No, I'm really serious! Daniela, I can't see you anywhere!"

"Yeah right." She tried to force her words out calmly, but she was getting really nervous now, and panic somehow found its way into her voice.

He could tell she was scared, which meant she was serious. He called out, "Don't worry! I'll figure something out." He racked his brains fast.

"How can you help me? You can't even see me!" Now she was getting hysterical. She was in the bathroom, peering at herself in the mirror, only to see the wall straight behind her. She shut her eyes tight, and thought about how she looked. _'I'm real, everyone can see me…' _she thought over and over in her mind. She thought it about fifty times before she opened her eyes again. She stood in front of the mirror, her reflection peering back at her. She let out the air she had been holding in.

"Sam!" She called out to her brother. "I'm fine now! It's over. I don't know what happened, though."

Again, the brother nearly jumped a foot in the air, because now his sister's voice was coming from behind him. But when she walked out of the bathroom, perfectly fine, his heart gave a giant leap. He rushed over to her and enveloped her in a big hug that lasted a long time. It was like being attacked by a walking fridge, lifted in the air, and being crushed. "Sam… oxygen…. becoming an issue." Daniela gasped out with what was left of the air she had.

Finally, when he let her go, he began to ask "Are you-" but stopped in mid sentence. His sisters shoulder length, brown hair was slowly turning white, and her eyes were turning pitch black. Sam just stared at her in shock, but Daniela didn't seem to know what was going on.

"Sam, what's wrong?"

"Your…Your…." He couldn't seem to get the words out.

"My what, Sam?" She was on the verge of tears.

When he couldn't speak, he just shoved her in the direction of the bathroom. He heard a loud scream followed by a crashing sound (Obviously, she broke the mirror).

She ran out with tears pouring down her face. Her first instinct was to leave the house, get as far away from her brother as humanly possible. She wasn't sure if she could hurt him, but she didn't want to take the chance. She made a dash for the door, but was stopped by her brother.

She knew he wouldn't let her go anywhere, so she just broke down crying.

"Sam… what has… happened to me?" She said, in between sobs.

"I'm not sure." He replied, hugging his sister close. "It will be alright. We'll figure this out…. But first things first, you won't be going to school today. It may raise to many questions if something like this happens again."

She looked up at him. "What about mom and dad…. Please don't tell them."

"Why? They will find out eventually. You can't keep something like this a secret for too long. What if you disappeared during dinner?" He tried to make her smile, but failed horribly.

Daniela sat down on the couch, not saying a word, but her mind was screaming in panic. Red tear tracks were forming down her face.

"Look we'll take this a minute at a time. I'll call work and tell them I'm not coming in today. I'll stay with you until mom and dad get home. They will know what to do."

Daniela just nodded; she thought if she opened her mouth to answer, she might get sick.

Sam looked at Daniela still dressed for school that day. "Why don't you go change while I call."

Daniela ran up the stairs, and headed toward her room. She was still jumpy, and she almost tore her uniform as she took it off. She pulled on a dark blue pair of jeans, a black shirt she had just bought with white writing that read "Me. Just like you. Only better." She pulled on her tennis shoes and walked toward the door. When she placed her hand on the doorknob, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror that hung on the backside of the door. She didn't even recognize the girl staring back at her. Even her face seemed to become paler.

She walked across her room to where her black pull over hung. Thankfully, it had been bought for Sam, but he gave it to her because she liked her clothes baggy, and she liked the way it looked on her.

She pulled it on and placed the hood over her head. If no one saw her face, they couldn't see her eyes, but before she covered her face with her hood, her eyes landed on a picture of Sam and her together at the beach, on the family vacation. Her brown hair was tied back with a ponytail, and she was laughing at her brother.

She didn't know it, but Daniela had been standing there for a very long time. Her brother was standing in the doorway, watching her stare at the picture. Downstairs, the doorbell rang, which seemed to snap them both back to reality.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of it." Sam said as he rushed down the stairs, and as he opened the door, he said, "Can I help you?'

There stood a tall man with red shades on. He was accompanied was a tall, slim red headed woman. They seemed to be having their own conversation, but stopped when the door opened.

"Hi. I'm Scott Summers and this is Jean Grey." Scott began.

Jean then spoke up, "We are hear to talk to a young lady named…" She looked at a small slip of paper "… Daniela McKenzie."

Sam didn't have the door open wide, so they couldn't see her sitting at the top of the stairs, listening to every word they said.

"I'm sorry. Daniela went to school today." Sam said, his eyes not meeting theirs.

Scott and Jean exchanged looks before Scott asked; "You let her go to school today? You didn't notice anything strange or unusual about her?"

"Yes, I let her go to school. She seemed perfectly fine." But you could see that Sam wasn't being truthful. His voice was shaky from the morning's events.

Jean spoke slowly and carefully, making sure not to say the wrong things. "It's ok. We're here to help her. We know what happened."

Sam was getting louder. "You don't know anything! Go away!" But before he could slam the door, a little hooded girl squeezed past him. She stood in front of Scott and Jean.

She looked to her big brother to find support, and to her relief, she found it. She turned back to Jean and spoke quietly, so no one besides the four of them could hear. "Please, both of you come in. We should talk."

They followed her into the living room, where Jean and Scott were asked to sit on the couch. Sam and Daniela sat in two chairs across from where Jean and Scott sat.

"So you say you can help me?" Daniela asked hopefully, from beneath her hood. She wouldn't dare take it down, at least not yet.

"Yes we can. Your gift is a special one and we-" Jean began, but was cut off by Sam.

"How do we know you can help her, and aren't trying to put her in a circus or something like that?" If Daniela didn't know he was trying to protect her, she would have thought this was rude.

"Oh…" Was all Jean said, before a piece of toast floated toward Sam.

"Toast?" She asked, politely. When he just stared in shock, she offered it to Daniela. She slowly shook her head no. Jean made it float back and slowly land on the plate.

"Wow." Daniela said, before letting out a smile. "What can he do?"

Jean looked over at Scott who was looking down at his shoes.

Jean responded for him, "Scott's powers aren't what you'd call 'indoor friendly.'"

Sam looked at his sister, before turning to Jean. "How can you help her?"

"We can train her. Of course, she'd move into the mansion, but there are other students with special gifts of their own. She would have classes at the local school, and she will be taught at the mansion on how to control her power."

Sam looked at Daniela again. She looked back at him, so only he could see her black eyes. "Maybe we should wait for mom and dad to get home, before we start making decisions." She whispered.

Jean smiled. "That would be fine. We'll stop by around 5:00 to speak with your parents. But if you need us in the meantime…." She gave Daniela a communicator "you can reach us on this." Both she and Scott walked outside and hopped into a little red sports car. Subconsciously, Daniela waved goodbye as they drove off.

When they were far down the street, Daniela shut the door. Sam turned to her and asked, "So, what do you think?"

Daniela took a few deep breaths before answering him. "I don't know. They do seem like they want to help me. Maybe I could go for awhile, and just see how it works out."

Sam smiled at her before someone else knocked at the door. "Are we that popular today?" Daniela groaned, as she checked that her hood was covering all of her face. She opened the door and looked down at her shoes. "Yes?"

Someone placed a finger under her chin and forced her to look up at them. He lowered her hood. An older man's voice spoke low and forcefully to her. "My child, you shouldn't hide yourself. You were given a special gift and you shouldn't be ashamed of it. At the Brotherhood House, you will be taught to control your powers and use them proudly."

Daniela blinked a few times, before hearing what he said. But when she turned to Sam, and back again, he was gone. Sam came running up to her, "Who was that?" Before he got an answer, he noticed her hood was down. "Daniela, your hood!"

As Daniela scrambled to pull it back up, Sam placed a hand on her shoulder and said "Too late. Look." Daniela did, and she saw her mother and father parking the car, with Jean and Scott pulling up behind them.

Daniela's father was the first out of the car. He looked at Scott and shouted, "Who are you people?" Not waiting for a response, he looked at Sam and the girl next to him. "Who is she?"

Daniela looked at Sam then back at her father and calmly said, "Daddy, we all need to talk." Then she walked back into the house and sat down, thinking about what she would say. He father nearly ran into the house. He embraced Daniela while she was in mid thought. He sat down on her right side and her mother sat down on her left. Her mother was nearly crying over her when Daniela noticed neither Scott nor Jean had come in. Daniela looked outside. There they stood, standing patiently outside, giving Daniela the option of turning them away. Daniela spoke up, louder then her mother or father. "Please come in."

Both Jean and Scott sat down opposite Daniela's family. Then the conversation began.

Daniela wasn't entirely excited about moving, but if it meant keeping her family out of harm's way, then she would do it.

In that same night, she found herself standing between Scott and Jean, in front of a large glass door.

"Are you ready?" Jean asked her.

The thought of bolting in the nearby woods crossed her mind, but she decided against it. Daniela took a few slow breaths before saying, "I think so."

Together, the three of them walked into the house. There weren't many people there, because it was already so late. (It was well past midnight.)

Daniela was slightly nervous and wished her brother were there with her.

Scott seemed to realize this and put his arm awkwardly around her shoulders in the form of moral support. When she was feeling more confident, she walked up to them slowly. Jean introduced them one at a time.

The first one to greet her was a tall woman. She was really beautiful, and she had white hair also. Jean introduced them.

"Daniela McKenzie this is Ororo Munroe. Ororo is also called Storm. She is a very tough lady, but she is very easy to talk to. You'll like her." Daniela smiled at Storm and shook her hand.

Next was a large moody looking man. Scott introduced him. "Daniela, this is Logan. You can also call him Wolverine. This is the man that will be working with you in the mornings, once you have control over your power." Daniela shook his hand and spoke up. "Pleasure to meet you." Logan raised his eyebrow slightly. "Oh no, the pleasure is all mine, little lady."

Next to greet her was….a man? She wasn't sure, but something about his face seemed familiar. "This is-" Jean began but was cut off by Daniela, herself. "I know you! You Dr. Hank McCoy!" He looked surprised by this recognition, but his face seemed sad. At first she thought she said something wrong, but he said, "So it seems you have seen me on the news?" Daniela didn't fully understand, but then remembered something about a high school teacher turning into some kind of monster. It was on every news channel a month after, warning everyone to be on full alert. "Sorry, no. Actually, you taught one of the girls who transferred to my school. She showed me your picture in her yearbook. She spoke highly of you. She told me all the little tricks and secrets you taught her, to remember the chemistry formulas. She seemed to like you, and I'm sure I will too." He smiled and grasped her hand. She smiled and shook his hand.

Finally came the last man. Daniela looked from Scott, to Jean and back to the bald man in the wheelchair. "You must be Professor Charles Xavier." Daniela smiled as he nodded at her. "While I packed, I looked you up. I have to say, the work you have done with genetics is simply amazing." He smiled at her and stretched out his hand. "It's very nice to have you here." He said. "We will be putting you in a room by yourself for now, until we find another living space for you."

The professor asked, "Jean would you please show Daniela to one of the guest rooms? She will have classes here until she learns to control her powers slightly, but she will meet us tomorrow morning for breakfast and to meet the other students, she should also watch the others complete the danger room course from the Observation Room."

"Will do, professor." Jean and Scott said goodbye to everyone, before they lead Daniela down a hall. Scott was the first to leave. Scott told Daniela good night before turning to Jean. Something about the way he spoke to her, or the way she blushed slightly gave them away. (Or maybe it was the fact that every other word he said was accompanied by the words 'Well' or 'Um'.)

Daniela and Jean walked quietly up the stairs and down the hallways past many doors.

"How many other students did you say lived here?"

"Many. There are to many to count, but you'll get to meet some of them tomorrow."

"When?"

"Either at breakfast or after school."

That was when Jean opened the door, which lead to her new room. Daniela was simply awe struck when she saw the massive size of the room. She was so excited, yet so tired at the same time. Daniela simply collapsed onto her new bed and didn't wake until Scott knocked at her door.

"Yes?" Daniela asked, still wiping sleep out of her eyes.

"Daniela, it's Scott. The professor asked me to show you were you can watch us in the Danger Room." She was reaching out to open the door when she heard Scott say, "Kurt, get off of my foot! Yes, you do still need to do the Danger Room Session."

"Scott, who's Kurt?" But her question was answered when a fury blue boy fell into her room through the now open door. He jumped off the ground and looked at her. "Sorry 'bout that." He rubbed the back of his neck, fiddled with his watch, and turned into a human looking boy. He stretched out his hand for her to shake. "I'm Kurt Wagner." Daniela took his hand in her own. "Daniela McKenzie." Even though his hand looked like a human's, she could still feel the soft fur beneath her fingers. She smiled at him. Daniela asked Scott if she had time to take a shower, he said sure.

The bathroom was larger then the one back home. It had a large mirror hanging by the sink. There was a door that separated the bathroom (the toilet and the shower) from the sink.

It didn't take her long to shower and change. Soon, Daniela walked between Kurt and Scott down the halls for the entire walk. It was very quiet which made her a little uncomfortable. So she asked, "So, what's this Danger Room thing?"

Scott answered her first. "It's a room where we train."

"Well, wouldn't it be easier to train outside?"

"It would be easier for us, but Logan wouldn't like it very much. In the Danger Room, there are machines that react to what we do. It's quite a work out."

Daniela looked at Kurt. "So where is this school I'll be joining soon?"

"It's the local high school. It's called Bayville High." He seemed to be German. At least, that's where he got his accent.

They were at a large metal door within minutes. When the doors slide open, there were two pathways, one, which lead to an elevator, and another, which lead to another room.

"The professor is already upstairs waiting for you. We, that is, Kurt and I, need to go this way and suit up." With that said, they both took off at full speed, leaving her to make her way to the elevator.

Daniela looked at the wall next to the elevator doors and saw two arrow buttons, one pointing up, and the other pointing down. _Scott did say the professor was waiting upstairs, so lets push up. _It was almost like the elevator was waiting for her to push the button. It opened automatically for her. When she walked in and turned to push another button, there were none to push. Daniela noticed the doors close only a moment to late. She began pounding on the door, and then she began yelling, "Hello? Can anybody hear me? I think I'm stuck!" She didn't even feel the elevator going up. She hyperventilates when she's alone and doesn't know what's happening around her. When the doors finally opened they showed a slightly worried Storm, Wolverine, Beast and professor.

"…Sorry." Daniela mumbled, now looking at her shoes. That was so embarrassing for her.

The professor seemed to understand how she felt, and pretended nothing happened.

"Ah, good morning Daniela. I trust you slept well?" The professor seemed to be waiting for her.

"Yes, thank you." Daniela said, trying to pretend.

"Daniela, if you come stand over here you will see the obstacle course we set for the others." Storm said.

Daniela walked over slowly, not exactly understanding yet.

Storm turned on the intercom and spoke loud enough for the others downstairs to here. "Daniela, I would like you to meet your new class mates." As she called each persons name, the raised their hand or shouted out greetings. " Of course you know Scott and Jean." They looked up and smiled at Daniela, who returned one. "Then there's Rogue, Spyke, Boom Boom, Magma, Sunspot, Wolfsbane, Jubilee, Multiple, Nightcrawler, Cannonball, Berzerker, Iceman, and Shadowcat."

Daniela waved to them all.

The Danger Room seemed to take hours, but in reality it didn't. There were many explosions and Daniela constantly found herself wondering if everyone would be all right. However, Logan seemed to be off in his own little world, mumbling things like 'Not that way, elf.' Or 'Stop showing off, ice cube.'

When it was all over, the professor led her downstairs, where she could meet everyone in person. Some had to leave in a hurry, but Daniela got to meet those who were left. Rogue, whose real name was Marie, but she preferred to be called Rogue. Iceman, whose real name was Bobby. Multiple, whose real name was Jamie. Shadowcat, whose real name was Kitty. Spyke, whose real name was Evan. And Nightcrawler, whose real name was Kurt.

When they all left for school, she was left with Jamie, Storm, Beast, Wolverine, and the Professor.

She was working with The Professor on control first.

"I need you to tell me how your power first began."

"Well, I was at the kitchen table when I heard my brother coming down. That's when he claimed he couldn't see me."

"But why did you vanish? Do you remember thinking anything before he saw you?"

"Well of course. I thought about going to the mall after school. About what classes I had. About how much time I'd have before school started. About whether or not I had to go to my locker. And about when the bus would arrive."

"No. Did you think anything about being seen?"

Daniela thought hard. "I think I did. Yes, I did. I remember because we got new school uniforms. We had to wear knee high socks with our regular skirt. With our regular white blouse we had to wear a blue and black tie. Then we had to wear a blue or black blazer over it. It was absolutely hideous! I thought 'I don't want Sam to see me like this! He won't let me live it down.'"

"That must be the key!"

Daniela's brows furrowed together. "My uniform?"

"In a sense, yes. The fact that you didn't want to be seen in it must have altered your physical visibility. How did you become visible again?"

"Well I focused on what my face looked like."

"Good. Now that we understand how it works we can begin training." They practiced for the whole time. The other students were getting back, when the professor allowed her to leave.

But before she could leave, the professor said, "If you don't mind. We'd like to place you in Rogue and Kitty's room. It's quite large, so you will have your space."

Daniela just smiled at him and said, "No problem" before turning and walking into the elevator.

'_Roommates. No problem. How bad could it be?'_ She thought as she walked back to her old room to pack. Still, she was slightly worried. She never had a roommate before. Even when she was growing up with her brother, they had separate bedrooms. Just as she finished packing, she heard a knock at the door. She walked over to answer it. It was a young girl from the Danger Room.

"Like, hi! I'm Kitty Pryde and I'll be your new roommate slash guide."

"Hi. I'm Daniela." She wasn't sure what to say, but that didn't seem to matter.

"Do you need help carrying your bags?" Kitty took hold of one, leaving Daniela to carry one.

"So, are you, like,coming to school tomorrow, or are you staying here?"

"I think I'm going to school. The professor said we figured out what activated my power, and as long as I'm careful in public, I should be able to go."

"Great! I'll show you around Bayville tomorrow."

"That sounds nice, thank you."

((I'm not good at all with their accents, but if you are and would like to do them for me, then send me a reply saying so, and I'll send the next chapter to you. It would be greatly appreciated!))


	2. On the Other Side of Town

**_On the Other Side of Town_**

On the opposite side of town, where not many people dared to venture, sat the decaying building of The Brotherhood Boarding House. A man walked in with his nose held high. What he saw did not please him very much. One large guy was sleeping on the couch, one was sitting near the trashcan, stick out his tongue inhumanly far to catch flies, and the two others were playing cards. "Pay attention, y' worthless fleas! Out of the kin'ness of Magneto's heart, he has decided to give y' another chance to regain y'r dignity and prove y'rselves worthy to be on his team. I didn't say anything to him, but I honestly don't see why he would give y' clowns such an important task, but whatever." He handed a sealed letter to Pietro before leaving. Before he shut the door, he said, "And I suggest y' do not mess this one up!"When he shut the door, he started muttering to himself, "It's just a girl. I could have handled it myself." Pietro tore open the envelope and began reading quickly. When he finally reached the end, he told the others about their new assignment.

As he spoke, he sounded like a captain about to go to war. "Gentlemen, our objective is to recruit a new girl. She has already been swayed to the X-Men" Todd Tolansky quietly asked Lance Alvers "So, what's the point of recruiting this chick, yo?"

Lance didn't say anything, and Pietro continued like there wasn't an interruption, "she is quite an asset that we can not lose to them. She was enrolled at Bayville for tomorrow's classes. She's a sophomore, which means you," he pointed to Fred Dukes, "and you" he pointed to Todd, "Will most likely be seeing her. Do not scare her away!" With that said, he walked up the stairs and into his room. The next day would be difficult for all of them.

When he woke up, he showered and changed out into a plain white shirt and dark blue pants. He ran down the stairs, but didn't see anyone. He ran up the stairs to find the others. There weren't many rooms in the house. All of the bedrooms consisted of his room, Lance's room, Wanda's room, and the room Fred and Todd shared. Wanda left to look for her father, so it was just the four of them. Pietro sped to Lance's room and started banging on the door, and then he sped toward Todd and Fred's room, and started banging at their door. "Get up you lazy halfwits! She will be at the school by now, and probably surrounded by those X-Geeks."

Lance sent a trimmer through the whole house, which was his way of saying, 'Give me five more minutes.'

Pietro knew him to well, that 'five minutes' would turn into 'half an hour' so he began shouting, "No, Get up now, Lance!" The door slowly opened to reveal a sleepy eyed Lance.

"Get downstairs and have something that will wake you up!" Pietro shouted at him, before banging hard on Todd and Fred's door. The first to answer the door was Fred. He tried to punch Pietro, but of coarse, he was too slow. "Come on! Hurry up! We'll be too late!" Pietro kept shouting as he ducked each swing. Fred was dressed and barely awake when he walked downstairs. Pietro looked after him, but didn't see Todd. "Where's Toad, Blob?" he half shouted.

"I don't know. I think he was getting dressed when I left". Pietro sped in and started banging on the bathroom door. "Toad, Hurry up!"

It didn't take to long to get everyone into the car, and down to the school. Lance and Fred were almost fully awake now, but Todd was using the side of Lance's jeep as a cushion, and every time they hit a bump, he would smash his head. He would simply grumble about Lance's poor driving, then return to sleep.

Finally, Lance's jeep pulled up into the school's parking lot. Pietro jumped out and began looking around frantically. He spotted Scott's small, red sports car and saw the group near it. Pietro pointed them out to the others, and then dragged them along to see if she was among them. He didn't want to get close enough to get attention, yet he wanted to be able to see. Pietro whispered the name of each person as he say them, "There is that perfect Scott Summers talking with his beloved Jean Grey. There is Bobby, Even, Kurt, pretty Kitty" That got Lance's attention. "And Rogue. There she is!" The girl he was looking for was awkwardly standing between Scott and Jean. Pietro and his friends didn't seem to hear the bell ring, and no one realized what was going on until the X-Men were feet away from them. Lance, Pietro, Fred and Todd's eyes never left Daniela's. As she passed, they heard her ask Kitty, "Why were all those freaky guys just staring at me."

"Who knows why those losers were staring at you." Pietro heard Kitty whisper back, glancing at them with a nasty look on her face.

"Do they live around us?"

"No way. If they did, we'd all die from the lack of oxygen." This made Daniela smile a bit. Kitty continues, "They live in, like, a boarding house."

"Where is it?"

"It's on the other side of town. It's a pretty big house called 'The Brotherhood Boarding House.' Though I don't get why. Mystique lived there at one time, and so did Wanda." Daniela drowned out the ending of her sentence; she was busy repeating the name of the house in her head.

She whispered more to herself, then anyone, "'The Brotherhood House?'" Something in Daniela's memories were surfacing.

"Yeah…. Oh no! Like, I'm totally going to be late for class!" She ran off, but stopped and turned around, "Oh, don't forget. Your last class before lunch will be nearby the cafeteria, so you'll get there before the rest of us. Save us a table in the middle." Then she saw the Brotherhood still watching, so she ran back, grabbed Daniela's arm and started to run in the direction of their classes. (Kitty's class was only a few doors away from Daniela's). As she ran, she still spoke, "And if any of the Brotherhood Boys try to talk to you, don't let them influence you. They might try it while we aren't there."

They ran in silence before Kitty shouted, "I almost forgot to give you this!" Kitty yelled, as she handed her a watch.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

"You wear it. It's a special projection watch. You've seen Kurt's watch before, I'm sure. This will change you eyes. They'll look normal, so you won't get quite as many stares. Of course your vision will be slightly lowered, so it's best to turn it off when we get home."

When they reached Daniela's class first, Kitty pushed her inside, and then ran off for her own. Daniela silently made her way to an empty desk near a window. It was toward the back, but that didn't stop all the looks she got. She quietly sat down, dropping here eyes to the top of her desk.

She only sat alone for a moment or two, when she heard a voice, "Yo, what are you all lookin' at? What, you've never seen a girl before?"

Someone sat next to her, and another person sat behind her. The three of them sat there in silence, before she spoke up. "Thank you for-" Daniela said as she looked up, but stopped when she met the boy's face.

"You!"

"Me."

"I've seen you before, you were one of those guys who were staring at me when I got here."

"Yep."

"What do you want?"

"Nothin'. I just wanna talk, yo."

Daniela turned around to see another one of the guys. She turned to the one beside her. "About what?"

"You shouldn't hide, you know."

"I'm not hiding. I'm right here." This wasn't a good time for her to turn invisible, but, thankfully, he wasn't talking about that.

"Oh really, well then, you won't mind if I take this, yo." He stuck out his tongue, latched it around her watch, and yanked it off.

Immediately, Daniela's hands flew up over her eyes to cover them.

"Why won't you look at me? I just took your watch." The boy asked.

"Because… Because…" she couldn't think of a suitable reason.

"Because you're hiding something." He offered.

"Give it back!" Daniela didn't mean to shout, but she was getting hysterical. She didn't want anyone to see her.

"Calm down, yo! I wasn't gonna keep 'em, or nothin'." He gave it back to her, and she put it on. She took a mirror out of her bag to check her eyes, and when she saw they were fine, she turned back around.

"What do you want?"

But before he could say anything, Daniela let out a gasp and then an "Ew." She looked down at her hand. There was slim oozing down her fingers now. She looked back at the boy.

"Sorry 'bout that…. My name is Todd Tolansky. But my friends call me Toad." He stuck his hand out, which she hesitantly took.

He continued to speak. "And that, back there, is Fred Dukes. But we call him Blob." Daniela turned around to look at him. She wasn't expecting anything really, but he smiled and waved to her. Daniela smiled and waved back. She turned back to Toad.

It was her turn to speak. "I'm Daniela McKenzie."


	3. Lunch Another Mess

**_Lunch- Another Mess_**

Classes before lunch passed quickly. Soon, Daniela found herself sitting alone, waiting with a tray of food, for Kitty and the others to come. But before they came, the Brotherhood Boys came. They sat a good distance away from her, but again, they were just watching her.

Daniela couldn't hear them, but they were speaking softly to each other.

"Ok, we need some sort of plan to meet her. Maybe get her to the house, and convince her to stay." Pietro went on and on, but only Lance was listening.

Toad called out. "Hey Daniela! Over here!"

Daniela looked at Toad and waved. She turned around towards the door, and searched for Kitty. She wasn't seen anywhere. She turned back to Toad, and shouted out, "I can't. Kitty told me to wait here for her and the others."

"Well, they ain't here, yo. So, why don't you come sit with us, and you can go back to your friends when they get here, if you want to."

Daniela thought for a moment before shrugging and getting up. She grabbed her books and tray before walking over.

While she was on her way, Pietro whispered to Toad, "You already made friends with her? You?"

Toad simply smiled at him and said, "I just can't keep the ladies off me, yo."

Daniela walked up and sat down next to Toad. She said hi to both him and Fred, before looking at the other two guys at the table. They just sat there, staring at her.

"Why are your friends staring at me?" Daniela asked Toad quietly.

Toad looked at Pietro and Lance, and then said, "Yo, brain lumps. Don't you know it's rude to stare?"

Usually Pietro would have squashed Toad for saying that, but not this time.

He spoke up first. "Sorry, I just couldn't understand how anyone could become Toad's friend."

"Well, he was really nice to me in class."

"Toad?"

"Yes."

Toad Tolansky?"

"Yes."

"The guy sitting next to you?"

"Yes."

He just stared at her, with an open mouthed and wide eyes.

Lance saw his friend staring again and decided to say something before they scared her off.

"Excuse my friend. My name is Lance Alvers and that bumble brain is Pietro Maximoff." Daniela shook Lance's hand and was about to shake Pietro's when Scott, Jean, Rogue, Bobby, Evan, Kurt and Kitty showed up behind her.

"These guys giving you any problems?" Scott asked.

"Back off, shades, or I'll rock ya!" Lance got up from the table and was staring at Scott, who stared back. Daniela quickly stepped between them.

"Scott, it's fine. I was lonely over there, and they invited me over here. I'll come back in a minute." Daniela began gathering her stuff and walking away with the others, but Toad called out her name.

"You don't have to go with those geeks, yo."

"They aren't geeks, they're my friends."

"Well, then, after school, could you stop by the Brotherhood House and tutor me in Math. From what I saw, you were pretty good."

Daniela thought for a moment before the professor's words rang in her head from that morning's conversation. "I have something to do after school, but I could swing by after I'm done."

"That'd be fine, yo."

Daniela turned back to continue walking away, but Toad called her name again.

"What's your next class, yo?"

"Literature."

This time it was Pietro who spoke up. "With who?"

"Mr. Barwin."

Pietro fell silent and nobody said another word. Kitty and the others started calling her name, so she walked off.


	4. Literature Class Oh What Joy

**_Literature Class- Oh What Joy…_**

Evan walked Daniela to class because his was only two doors down.

When they reached the door, Evan smiled before turning to leave, but he stopped and whispered to Daniela, "Don't let him try anything."

"Who?" Daniela asked, but he was already running off.

Daniela turned into the classroom, and understood who Evan was talking about.

Pietro Maximoff was standing there, waiting next to two empty desks.

Daniela decided to follow Evan's advice, and not let him try anything. She sat far away from him.

She placed her book bag on the back of the chair located near the back window of the classroom. She didn't even hear Pietro come up, and stand beside her.

Daniela wasn't exactly sure why he was there, or what he was trying to do.

"What do you want, Pietro?"

"Nothing. Just to sit here."

"I can't stop you."

Pietro made to sit down, but before he did, he slowly asked, "Your not going to move, are you?"

"Wasn't planning to."

Pietro sat down lightly next to her. Silence filled the air around them, until Pietro asked, "I thought you were a sophomore."

"I am."

"Then, why are you in a junior class?"

"Well, at my old school, I did academically well in this class, and average in the others. So I was moved into the junior literature class."

"Oh." Was all he said, before class began.

Time seemed to fly by because Pietro whispered small comments and jokes to Daniela. At the end of class, Daniela was ready to leave and meet Scott and the others by the car, but Pietro held her back.

"You're still going to stop by the house, right?" he asked, with a hopeful gleam in his eye.

"Um…."

"For Toad, I mean."

"Oh yeah. Sure. I'll be there." Daniela waved goodbye before dashing out the door. She couldn't spend anymore time talking with him, or Scott might think he attacked her. She made it in time. Scott wasn't there yet, but Kitty and Spike were. When Daniela walked up to them, Spike said, "Today's your first training with Logan."

"Yes."

"Today you're getting a nickname from him, you know."

"What?"

"Yea. I'm porkypine. K-gurl is half-pint. Kurt is elf."

"But I thought you were Spyke."

"Well, I am, but that's what Logan will call you around the house."

"Sounds like fun."

Kitty and Evan just looked at each other.

"Whatever you say." They said in unison.


	5. Training

**_Training _**

The session was to begin the minute they all got home. Kitty led the way, so Daniela wouldn't get lost. Daniela was handed a suit that fit her perfectly. They ran out to get there quickly, hoping not to get yelled at. Logan let six people run at the same time. The objective was to run along a very twisted path, which lead from one end of the room to the opposite. On the way you were to collect five different colored stones. It didn't seem that hard to her, or at least, not until all the weapons came out. Everyone had their powers ready, but Kitty and Kurt weren't allowed to use their powers.

"Elf, you know it would be too easy! All you would have to do was teleport yourself to each. And half-pint over there could just phase through everything. No, today you both can work on your flexibility." Logan was constantly saying.

_Daniela, you will be allowed to use your powers until we are sure you have a skilled amount of control. To prove this to Logan, please allow everyone to see you as you pick up a stone. _The professor asked in her mind.

_Yes professor,_ Daniela responded.

Everyone seemed to be surprised at what she could do, except for Logan. "Well, it's no fun, if she isn't forced to jump or bend." He mumbled. She basically had to run straight the whole way. The machines couldn't attack what they couldn't see.

Daniela was really tired from the concentrating on her powers and running for her life, from the heat seekers. "Hey, I'm trying here!"

When everyone finished, Daniela ran to change. She was putting on her shoes when Kitty found her.

"Like, what's the rush? Is there a fire?"

"I have to be somewhere." Daniela responded, not really looking at Kitty.

Kitty was a fast changer and they ran out to the dining room together, where everyone who was done was sitting. Daniela calmly waited for the others. The professor gave a long speech about how well everyone was doing. And Logan mentioned her nickname was "Pain", for the pain in the arse she was to him. That seemed to put a smile on everyone's face. Finally, when everything was done, Daniela ran up to Scott, with Kitty right behind her, and asked, "Scott, could you give me a ride."

"Sure. Where to?"

"The Brotherhood House."

Everyone seemed to get dead quiet when she said that.

"Why would you want to go there?"

"I'm now tutoring Toad."

Scott was on the verge of saying no, when the professor came over to them.

"I think that sounds like a great idea. Go up and get your books, and Scott will meet you by his car."

"Thanks, Professor."

When Daniela left, everyone seemed to talk at once.

"Wait-"

"Why-"

But Scott's voice dominated them all. "Professor, why are you allowing Daniela to go to them? You know they only want her powers."

"Scott, restricting her to what she can and can not do is taking away her rights. Daniela is a smart girl. She will figure out what they are up to soon enough."

"Ok professor." Scott walked out toward the door, shortly followed by Daniela, who smiled and waved bye to the professor.

Not much was said in the car. Actually, nothing was said in the car. The silence was uncomfortable, but Daniela could feel that Scott didn't want to be doing this in the first place, so she decided silence was golden for now. When they reached the place, Daniela was having second thoughts. _'I've seen rats with better living space!' _she thought, as she got out of the car. She grabbed her books, and mumbled a quick thanks to Scott before turning to leave. But before she could, Scott just whispered, "If you need anything, just call. I'll be over here in a flash." She nodded and turned around. She closed her eyes and thought, _'It can't be all that bad.'_ She opened her eyes and looked the house over. It was a complete mess. The house looked lopsided, the paint was peeling badly, most of the windows were missing both shutters, and the grass in the front looked like it hadn't been cut in years. Daniela let out a small sigh. _'No, it isn't bad at all. It's awful!' _She wouldn't let that stop her though, so she began walking toward the house. She was so deep in thought that it took a moment before she realized someone walked outside. They didn't seem to see her, either. Whoever it was, was fast. Really fast. They were out of the front door and around the house before she could blink. However, on their way back, they stopped about halfway around, and yelled up to a nearby window, "Hey, Blob! Could you at least _try_ to help make the house look half presentably?"

His answer came when Fred leaned out of the window and shouted, "Man, Pietro! If I didn't know any better, I'd think you actually care for-" at that moment, Fred saw Daniela. "Daniela."

Pietro stared at him, and he was about to retort when he noticed Blob wasn't watching him anymore. Pietro turned around and stared at her, with a dumb look on his face.

Daniela took a few steps back. It must have been quite a few because she bumped into Scott's car.

"Are you ok?" He asked attentively. He hoped she would say no, and they could just leave, but instead all she said was, "He's staring again."

Fred seemed to realize she didn't like the way Pietro was staring at her, because he called down, "Hey Pietro, why don't you welcome our guest?" And on a lower note, so Daniela or Scott couldn't hear, "And shut your mouth. You're drooling."

Pietro looked at him with a death glare, before running over to Daniela. Before he said anything to her, he looked at Scott smugly and said, "Don't worry, Summers. We'll take good care of her." He walked Daniela towards the door. She could hear Scott now driving away. She didn't notice until she bumped into him, he wasn't wearing a shirt. She blushed a bit and hurried her steps.

"So, where's Todd anyway?" She asked absently.

"He should be upstairs. I'll take you to his room." He was starting to wonder why she was walking faster and wasn't looking at him. Then he noticed a slight pink ting to her cheeks. _'What is up with her?'_ he asked himself silently, before feeling the wind against his chest. He cringed slightly, and wrapped his arms around his chest.

"Well, when you get inside, just ask Lance. He'll take you up." After he said that, he took off for the back of the house.

Daniela slowly walked to the door and knocked. She half expected the thing to fall off its hinges, but it didn't. Instead, Lance opened it. His face was slightly red and beads of sweat were starting to form around his brow.

"Are you ok? Do you need some water or something?" She asked, a little concerned on how he looked.

"No thanks. I'll be fine." He said, almost in a strained voice. He lead her to where Toad was, then the work began.

Over Two Hours Later

"Toad, we need to take a break. I'm going to get some water, and then I'll be back." Toad nodded at her and Daniela quickly left the room. She practically ran down the stairs. She saw Fred, Lance, and Pietro sitting on the couch. When they heard someone come down, they all turned to look.

"How goes the studin'?" Fred asked, not really expecting an answer. He turned his attention back to the television.

"Great." Was all she said before the phone Scott gave her started to ring. On the caller ID it read _Scott Summers_.

"Excuse me. But I'll take this in another room." She didn't know why she even tried talking to guys in front of the television; it was like talking to the wall. Actually, no. The wall would probably be a little more cooperative. She walked into the kitchen before answering the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Daniela, it's Scott."

"Oh, hey."

"I was calling to ask if you want me to come get you now. Dinner will be ready soon."

"No, I think I'll try to finish this lesson. Plus, you know I don't do well with crowds. I'll grab something to eat for dinner when I get home."

"Alright. Well, just call me when you're done."

"Alright, thanks Scott."

"Bye."

"Bye."

They both hung up. Daniela wasn't really in need of water. Now she just wanted to be done here, and go home. She turned to go back upstairs, but nearly jumped out of her skin.

Pietro was leaning against the doorframe.

"Who was that? Scott Summers, calling to make sure we didn't break his doll."

"Actually, it was Scott. He was calling to tell me dinner was ready."

Pietro looked almost hurt. "We have food around here, you know. Your welcome to eat with us, that is, if you want to."

Daniela stole a quick glance around the kitchen, before looking at Pietro. "I wouldn't want to invade."

Pietro saw her glance, but pretended like he didn't. "But I insist on it. It's already time to eat, and we haven't made anything, so I'll run out and get a pizza."

"You don't have to. I wouldn't want to make you do that."

"You wouldn't. As long as you don't mind sharing it with me."

Daniela smiled at him. "That sounds nice. I'd like that."

He was gone in an instant, so Daniela ran upstairs to Toad she was going to take a longer break. He didn't say much, but that might have been because she shut the door before giving him the chance to.

Daniela ran back downstairs, but Pietro wasn't back yet. She decided to sit next to Lance on the couch, while she waited. It wasn't that long before he came waltzing in.

I've got hot, fresh-" He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Lance and Daniela on the couch.

Daniela turned, thinking she heard footsteps. Pietro stood there with a large box in his hands. Daniela got up and walked over to him. If she wanted, she could probably poke him and he'd fall over.

Instead, she shook him lightly by the shoulder, before asking, "Hey, are you alright?"

He just nodded at her.

She grabbed the box. "Great. Can we eat outside? I need a little…fresh air."

Again, he nodded.

"Let's go." She started to walk away, but saw Pietro stood still, glaring at Lance. She walked over to him, grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the back.

Even though Daniela couldn't see it, a small smirk played across his lips.


	6. Night Time Call

_**Night Time Call**_

Pietro and Daniela sat outside and talked for hours. There wasn't a quiet moment between them. They talked on and on. About everything, from their infancy until now.

"So why are you with those geeks?"

"What geeks? You mean you and your friends?"

"Haha. Very funny. No, the X-Men."

At this Daniela's eyes widened. "Oh, no!" Daniela said before looking at her watch. It was a quarter till ten. She was supposed to call Scott an hour ago! She was getting all worked up and Pietro still didn't understand.

"What's wrong?"

"I should have left already. Now it's a quarter till my curfew. Scott is so going to kill me!"

"Don't worry, you can stay here for the night. Tomorrow you can calmly explain that you didn't make the call. I'll even stick up for you. I'll tell you professor that you were in bed by ten." He tried to give one of those smiles in which a girl couldn't refuse, but she wasn't paying attention. She already had the phone up to her ear.

It seemed to ring forever before anyone answered it.

"Logan. It's Daniela. Look, I'd really hate to bother you-"

"Where are ya?"

"At the Brotherhood House."

Silence followed her words. Finally, he said, "I want you to know you interrupted a very important date."

"I'm sorry! Was it with Storm?"

Again followed by silence. Then his reply, "No…. my bike." He let out a small groan. "Fine. I'll be there in a minute... You know, you really are a pain."

"Very funny. Thanks." She said before she hung up. She looked back at Pietro. He had a sour look on his face. She was about to ask him what was wrong when she heard a bike pull up in front. Daniela took off at full speed. "Bye Pietro! I'll see you tomorrow!"

Daniela jumped onto the back of the bike, tied on her helmet, and wrapped her arms around Logan before they shot of into the night.

Pietro slowly made his way inside and up the stairs. Lance was still on the couch, but when he saw Pietro alone, he called out, "You didn't get her to stay?"

Pietro didn't bother coming down, but he called out, "Don't worry. My father's plan was just delayed a bit. I'll get her here."


	7. Nothing is a Better Cure then IceCream

_**Nothing is a Better Cure Then Ice Cream Drowned in Chocolate.**_

Logan made it in good time before curfew, so Charles Xavier wouldn't punish her, but that didn't stop Logan from making her wash ALL of his bikes for a week. She was in her room when lights out was called, but she had a restless night. Nothing could get her to sleep, so she went down to the kitchen. She didn't want to wake Kitty, so she could explain why she couldn't go to sleep.

When she reached the kitchen, she got a small bowl of ice cream, but had a little trouble finding the chocolate syrup.

"Top shelf on the right." Came a familiar voice. It wasn't Logan's, or she'd be putting in good oil in all of his bikes too. It wasn't the professor's, or she'd be grounded for a month. No, this was Storm's voice. She didn't seem to mad.

She looked from the ice cream bowl to Daniela hunting something in the cabinets.

Daniela froze in place when she heard one of her teachers.

"Oh, don't worry. I won't punish you for being up. But I will if you don't share some of that ice cream." Daniela slightly relaxed now. She found the chocolate syrup and asked, "Do you mind if I pour it on?"

Storm looked at her. "Cover the top."

Daniela grinned.

Storm walked over with two spoons. She handed one over before asking, "Do you mind if I eat out of this one? I don't want to dirty another."

"No problem."

They sat there in silence for a while before Storm said, "You had the same idea as me."

"Really? In what?"

"The remedy in which ice cream is the cure for the soul… I couldn't sleep tonight either." Storm said with a short pause.

"Home-sick?"

"No, the alarms in my room went off. A bird landed on my balcony, and since last time, Logan set alarms all over." Storm looked over at Daniela. "So, why are you up now?"

"Too much on my mind."

"That might have to do with you tutoring session. How did it go?"

Daniela looked at Storm with a slight sadness in her eye. "I tried, I really did. But that boy only has a one-track mind. And it was on some girl named Wanda."

Storm smiled. "Is that all you were thinking of? Nothing else?" She got up to put the chocolate away. Then took the bowl from Daniela and rinsed it, along with both spoons. She went back and sat next to Daniela before continuing.

"You don't even have a certain little speed demon on your mind."

Daniela's eyes widened when they met Storms. They sat there in a long silence before Daniela muttered something about having to go to bed.

Storm just smiled. "Yes, I think I should try and get some sleep too."

With that, they both left in opposite directions.

When Daniela went back to her room, she had to creep in. Both Rogue and Kitty were sleeping. Daniela quietly snuck under the covers and closed her eyes. Her last thought was Storm's words; "_You don't even have a certain little speed demon on your mind." _

When her alarm clock rang out, Daniela didn't want to move. Instead, she just laid there, listening to the birds sing. When she did open her eyes, she wished she hadn't. Kitty's face was inches above her own. Daniela nearly fell off her bed from shock.

"Like, calm down. I just wanted to talk to you."

"About what."

Kitty looked at Rogue before speaking up.

"About yesterday."

"What happened yesterday?" Daniela looked very curious.

Rogue sighed. "Let's just cut to the chase. Daniela, Kitty wants to know what happened after Scott left. When he came home he was exclaiming to Jean about how Pietro took you inside…without a shirt on himself. Bobby heard, and ended up telling everyone in the place."

Daniela was starting to turn pink. Kitty was staring at Rogue is disbelief, but turned back around. "So, did you two, like, you know?" You could see the wheels in Kitty's head starting to turn.  
Daniela looked at her in horror before shouting, "No!" She turned invisible and ran to the bathroom with her clothes. She shut and locked the door before jumping into the shower, where all of her fears and worries seemed to wash away.

When she finished she lightly opened the door again. It seemed Kitty and Rogue had taken a bath already, because they were no-where to be seen. Daniela decided to just let her hair air dry, she walked out into the hall and began her trip down for breakfast. On her way, she got a lot of whistles and wolf calls. Daniela grinned as a few guys passed her, but otherwise completely ignored them.

Breakfast seemed to fly by. Everyone was eager to talk to her about the previous day, and even though Daniela told everyone the truth, that nothing happened, no one seemed to believe her.

Daniela finally gave up, and insisted that she needed to go get her schoolbooks.

"I better get mine, too." Kitty called only seconds after Daniela. They walked together in silence. When they reached the room, Daniela rushed in, followed by Kitty.

'_What do you know? Kitty actually had to get her books.'_ Daniela thought, as she shoved the last book in her bag.

Kitty pulled her bag onto her shoulder and was ready to leave. She turned to ask Daniela the same, when she noticed a piece of paper blowing around on Daniela's bed. Kitty just smirked and pointed at it. Daniela looked around, and groaned when she saw it. _'What now?'_ She thought as she opened it slowly. It read:

_Daniela,_

_I had a great time yesterday with you. We should do it again sometime._

_See you around,_

_Pietro_

When Daniela finished reading the note, she looked up at Kitty, who was staring at her expectedly.

"It was probably from one of the guys around the house. Probably just to tease me"

"Like, how would any of them know what you did though?"

"The note doesn't say specifically what we did."

There was that silence again, like Kitty was trying to read whether or not she was telling the truth.

"Ok… Well are you ready to go." Kitty asked, not taking her eyes away from Daniela's.


	8. Back to School

Sorry, but I'll be on vacation in Florida for two weeks, but I'll write what will happen next, and I'll just type it when I get back.

Oh, and might I add, I sadly do not own the X-Men.

**_Back to School_**

Again, Daniela was squeezed between Jean and Scott, but this time, Daniela seemed to be the topic of conversation.

"So he really didn't have a shirt on?" Kitty asked.

"No he didn't." Scott answered in a big brother manner.

"And she didn't get home until fifteen minutes until ten?" Kurt asked.

"I heard Logan talking about his night run out to Beast. Where he had to pick her up from his house." Bobby was saying.

Kitty let out a squeal, in which Daniela had to clamp a hand over her mouth.

Kitty just phased through her hand. "If nothing happened between the two of you, why don't you want me saying anything?"

"Because I don't want other people getting the same idea that you have."

Jean almost started laughing at how much Daniela was blushing now. "Ok, ok. We won't mention it again."

But at that exact moment, Kurt was saying, "Daniela here comes Pietro and his friends."

"Very funny Kurt."

"No, really. Here they come."

"Right."

But at that moment, someone tapped her shoulder, causing Daniela to drop her books in shock.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Came Pietro's soft voice. He bent down to pick up her book.

"No, that was my fault. My friends and I were having a conversation. I guess I was a little too involved." As she spoke, she bent over and gathered the rest of her books. When he handed her the books back, he asked, "My friends and I were wondering if you'd like to join us, since you and I have Literature first. I'll walk you there."

"I'd like that, but can you give me a minute with my friends?"

He raised his eyebrows, as he looked the group over.

"Sure, but the bell will be ringing soon."

She nodded and he walked away. When he was out of earshot, Bobby and Kurt doubled over with laughter. Kitty grinned and asked, "So, do you, like, want to change your story now?"

Pietro and Daniela walked into the classroom, and sat down at their usual seats.

Silence filled the room, but Pietro quietly asked, "Daniela, are you alright? You haven't said anything the entire way here."

Daniela took a deep breath before smiling and saying, "Yeah, I'm fine."

When class began, Pietro made comments and jokes, but this time Daniela didn't smile. Pietro noticed this and made more and more comments and jokes.

Finally, by the end of class, Daniela cracked a small smile. Pietro grinned at her. He liked it when she smiled. The bell rang and everyone left. Again, Pietro and Daniela were the last out. Pietro blocked Daniela's way out.

"Are you sure your ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Ok…Well, do you want to come over today? And this time I planned everything. Lance has a date and Fred and Toad are going out. Plus," He looked at her proudly "I went shopping. We would have salad, followed by baked chicken."

"I don't know. I have to do something today, and Logan's making me wash his bikes for a week."

"But you weren't late!"

"Well, I kind of interrupted his date."

Pietro looked at her curiously, but just then the warning bell rang signaling they only had two minutes to get to where they were going.

"Oh no, Pietro! I've got to go!"

She pushed past Pietro and ran down the hall. He tried to call after her, but she was already out of sight.


	9. Weird

I still do not own X-Men. I did get to take a picture with Wolverine. Sadly, there was no Remy, Pyro, or Pietro.

**Nothing too intense happened for about a week, but that ended when _they_ showed up. Let me start from the beginning.**

Everything went as usual in the morning. Daniela woke up; dressed for the morning workout with Scott; ran back to her room to shower and dress for school; walked down with Kitty for breakfast with the X-Men (The rumors finally died after a few days.); caught a ride with Scott, Jean, Kurt, Bobby, Rogue, Evan and Kitty; go to class (Usually with Toad and Blob); and have lunch with the X-Men or the Brotherhood. But that was where things went different.

Professor Xavier startled all the students in class by sending out a telepathic message saying to be ready for departure as soon as they arrived home, because a new mutant had been spotted in Africa.

This was Daniela's first mission as an X-Men member, so she might have been a little over excited. "Yes!" Daniela exclaimed quietly. But it apparently wasn't quiet enough, because Pietro asked, "What?"

Daniela honestly didn't think he could have possibly heard her. So, she looked over at him with a raised eyebrow before asking, "What are you talking about?"

"Well, you said 'Yes!' and I said 'What?'"

Daniela ignored his question. "Are you that bored that you are now listening to me?"

"Yep. I've been listening to you breath for the past five minutes now."

Daniela stared at him, clearly shocked.

Pietro decided to change the subject. "So, what were you so happy about?"

Daniela wasn't going to answer that. "You're supposed to be doing your essay on William Shakespeare's written works."

Pietro looked down at his paper and then back at her. "I finished it."

"Oh, really? What do you have?"

He looked at his page as he read. " 'William Shakespeare was a man…. The man.'"

They both stayed silent, Daniela, waiting for the end, and Pietro waiting to hear what she thought.

When she didn't say anything, he added, "The end."

Daniela just sighed and said "Whatever." Before turning around to work on her essay.

Pietro didn't feel like writing his essay over, so he found a simple way to entertain himself. His foot locked around one of the straps on Daniela's bag. He slowly inched it towards him, stopping whenever Daniela turned to ask him a question. When it was within arms reach, he quickly and quietly opened the first compartment and took out the first book he saw. He hastily zipped the bag back up, and kicked the bag back over just before the bell rang.

The second the bell rang; Daniela grabbed her books and ran out the class, without looking back.

Pietro just sat there, staring at the title of the book he had just taken: Thoughtful Revenge.

Daniela raced down to Scott's car, bumping into people as she flew past. Finally, when she made it, she saw that no one was even there yet. She decided to read the book Kitty had previously allowed her to borrow. She searched for the book in each compartment, but to no avail.

'I must have over looked it.' She thought to herself, as she searched again. She placed the bag on the seat of the car before looking through it more carefully.

'It's not in here. I must have put it in my locker.' She saw that no one was there yet, so she figured she had time to run to her locker.

She searched for a few minutes. She couldn't find it in there, so she ran to her classes and checked near her seat. First Math and then Biology.

Her last class was Literature and it was already seven minutes later. She would run past, but only look into the class for a quick minute. As she ran past, she gave a sidelong glance inside.

Pietro was sitting on top of his desk, near the back corner. He was staring down at something he held in his hands.

Daniela stopped to get a closer look at it.

It was a black book he was holding.

Daniela narrowed her eyes, but couldn't make out the gold writing on the spine.

Daniela walked in slowly.

"Pietro, what is that?" She asked slowly, as she walked into the classroom.

He didn't even look up at the sound of her voice. "It's a book."

She shut the door before continuing. "I can see it's a book. What is it called?"

He snapped the book shut, and grinning, he showed her the cover. The title read Thoughtful Revenge in gold on the front of the book.

"My book?" She looked at him angrily, and took a few steps forward. "You took my book. Pietro, give it back to me."

He looked from the book, to her and back at the book. "No, I think I'll finish it."

She took more steps toward him, until she was inches from him.

He looked at her wearily. "You can't catch me. I'm too fast for you."

She knew he was going to run, so she shoved a desk into his way. She didn't want it to hurt him, just stop him.

The desk ended up tripping him, which sent him sprawled on the floor. The compact from the floor to his elbow was so much; the book went flying from his hand and landed about two feet away.

Daniela saw this and grinned in triumph, before making her way over to the book. She was almost there, when she felt two strong arms wrap around her knees. She stumbled and fell a foot from the book. She felt him crawling up towards the book.

The minute she could, she wrapped her arms around his waist and rolled him over. Before he knew it, she was sitting on his stomach, holding one of his arms down and now reaching for the book with her other.

While this was going on, Scott and Jean were jumping in the car. Kitty jumped in beside Daniela's book bag.

Scott looked back at the empty seat before asking, "Where is Daniela?"

Kitty looked up quick. "She's probably here. Just invisible to hide from Pietro and those goons, and won't say anything because Pietro might hear her."

Scott simply shrugged and started the car. "Ok, then we're out of here." They drove off without a clue that Daniela wasn't in the car.

Somehow, Daniela managed to grab the book. She was standing there with the book clutched to her chest, glaring at Pietro with fire burning in her eyes.

"Pietro, what were you doing with my book?"

He just shrugged and walked out. Daniela went to follow him, but when she walked out the classroom, he was gone.

**Minutes Later**

Daniela let out a surprised cry when she realized Scott and Jean had already left without her.

At that moment, Pietro; along with Lance, Toad, and Blob; drove up beside where she was standing.

"Something wrong?" Pietro asked.

Daniela glared at him. If looks could kill, he'd be dead faster then he could run.

"You!"

Pietro saw the anger in her eyes and hid behind Blob.

Instead, Daniela looked at Lance, and asked politely, "Lance, could I possibly get a ride?"

Lance looked at Pietro. When Pietro didn't say anything, Lance looked back at Daniela and said, "Sure."

Jean was the first to notice Daniela wasn't with them, but that was after they had already reached the house. They planned to go back, but the professor telepathically told them to make there way to the X Jet.

When they had all boarded, the jet took off through the secret door in the waterfall.

Lance didn't even stop the car when Daniela jumped out. She ran to the front door, hoping to see someone passing by, but instead she saw a grumpy looking Logan. She began banging on the door to get his attention. When he looked up and saw her, he gave a twisted-looking smile.

Daniela took a step back, a little hesitant about the look.

Logan opened the door for her, but instead of saying 'Hello', he shoved a letter into her hands. It was quickly written, and very short. All it said was,

_Daniela,_

_We all left in search for the new mutant, but please stay behind and assist Logan with the recruits._

Professor Xavier 

Daniela let out an aggravated sigh before trudging up to her room. She didn't even say anything to the guys.

When she was down the hall from her room, Bobby came charging around the corner and nearly tackled her.

"Watch out!" Daniela shouted, as if this were his entire fault.

He took one look at her torn clothes, and her messy hair before giving a wicked grin and running off, probably to tell someone else.

Daniela sighed again and went into her room to change.

An hour later 

Daniela was sitting on the couch in the front, where she had a clear view of the front door, and any guests who just decided to stop by.

Daniela was reading a book on William Shakespeare when she heard a light tap at the door.

'_That's funny…. The alarms didn't even go off.' _She was thinking, as she looked up. Pietro was knocking on the glass door. _'No wonder…'_

Daniela slowly walked up, but didn't open the door.

"What?"

"I just thought you'd like some company," He still looked a mess; his hair was going in every direction, his shirt was hanging off his shoulder, and he had three red lines running down his face.

When she didn't say anything, he continued, "and I was hoping to get help on the Shakespeare essay."

She was temped to tell him no, but she couldn't let him turn in that _thing _he called an essay. She unlocked the door slowly, before letting him in. She led him over to a seat across from where she was previously sitting. She reoccupied her seat before picking up the book again.

Before Daniela could say anything, Pietro asked, "If you've already finished your report, why are you still looking up information on William Shakespeare?"

"The professor is trying a theory on motivation. If we get A's and B's on our report cards, then he will reward us by sending us on a trip. Where, that is our choice. Not to mention, my parents usually send, but this time they agreed to send me money to spend on my trip. So I don't want to take any chances on messing this up."

"So, how is the theory working so far?"

"Very well. Evan hasn't brought home anything less then a B-. Kitty has been getting tutored lately, and Rogue has been going to the library a lot."

"Maybe I should try it."

Daniela stayed silent. She thought he could succeed if he tried, but it would take a lot of work for him, when his idea of a report on someone's written work was to state his or her sexuality.

"What? You don't think I can do it?"

"No. I think you could do it. It just may take a lot of work."

They stayed quiet for sometime, occasionally hearing the sound of feet running down the hallway or Logan shouting.

"Why don't you tutor me?" Pietro asked. He wasn't look at her.

Daniela stared at him, her eyes wide. All the water seemed to dry out of her mouth. "…Me? Oh, no. No. No. No. I can't."

"Well, I just thought I'd ask."

Daniela sighed. _'No, you can't. Even if you could help him, it would take forever. And you don't know his grades now, so it probably would be useless to help.'_ But another part of her brain retorted _'You can help him, and you know it. If he is willing to work hard, you should at least try.' _The first part of her brain was shouting now. _'Why waste your own time trying to help him? It's pointless, I tell you. Don't do it!'_

But against all of her reasons, she knew she would help him. She let out a smaller sigh before saying, "Let's start on that essay."

But before they started, two things happened. First, Bobby was running past just as Daniela was leaning over to take Pietro's essay. (That's really not good.) And second, the intruder alarm went off.

Both Pietro and Daniela looked up, slightly startled at this interruption. Three grown men were walking towards the door.

"Logan!" Daniela called out. "We've got company!"

Daniela walked up to the glass door, but didn't open it.

"Yes?"

"Bonjour, mon petit femme. I was wondering if there was a young lady residing here by the name of Daniela McKenzie."

She eyed each of them from head to toe. "Why?"

The one who spoke raised his eyebrows slightly. "We have our reasons."

She eyed the guy who was grinning at her, as he flipped open his lighter.

"No, sorry. She had to leave in a hurry. She might be back late tonight." Daniela went to shut the door, but the one who didn't talk or even look at her, stuck his foot in her way. Daniela looked down at his foot, before giving him a cold glare that clearly said _'If you wish to keep that, I suggest you move it.'_

He saw this in her eyes, and quickly said, "Excuse me. But may I speak to Kitty for a moment?"

The others looked at him like he was playing with a hungry dragon's tail.

"She isn't home."

"If you don't mind, can I stay here until she gets back?"

Daniela took a look back at Pietro, who was staring at her, before looking back at him and saying, "How good are you in Geometry?"

He looked at her like she was asking the most random question in the world, but he shrugged his shoulders. "I'm ok in the subject."

Daniela stepped aside to let him walk through, but quickly stepped back in front of the others. They looked at the one who was inside, then at each other, before the southern one asked, "Is Rogue here?"

"Not right now."

"May I wait here for her?"

Daniela sighed and stepped aside. She wasn't going to tell them no, only because they made her uncomfortable. Logan was in the house, a bunch of mutants (no matter how naive they were, they could do a whole lot of damage), and Pietro was in the room with her.

The last one sighed, as he was the only one left outside.

"Can I stay and wait for Daniela?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, you said she wasn't here right now, so I was hoping to stay and wait for her."

She eyed him over again, but this time, very slowly. He didn't look anything like his companions. The Russian guy looked built for hard work, and the southern guy looked very flexible, but he looked small and silent, like a ticking time bomb.

"Sure." Daniela stepped aside, not seeing him eye her over, but now thinking of a way to get out of being Daniela. At least, for now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it isn't that long, but I did more on my vacation then I thought. But I hope you still enjoy it!


	10. Missions

**rose wood** Thanks for telling me, and I'll try to work on it. Please keep reading and tell me how I'm doing.

**Nettlez **Congradulations on your car! What kind is it? And thank you for reading. It has really made my day.

**Les723** Thanks for reading! I hope you like it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The tall one had interrupted her thoughts first.

"I'm sorry. We haven't introduced ourselves yet."

Daniela looked at him and thought, _Well, if you're here to see other people, why should I care what your name is? _But she didn't say it out loud. That would be just rude. _But, the guy over there asked to speak to you. _She eyed the one in the corner. He was watching her with a look of slight interest as he flipped his lighter open, and closed it shut, over and over again.

Hecontinued to speak, "My name is Piotr Rasputin, but my American friends call me Peter." She hadn't noticed before, but he had a heavy Russian accent. She wondered what he was doing so far away from his home.

Daniela opened her mouth to speak. "Hi. I'm-" but she was instantly cut off by Pietro.

"Mandy, could you come here and help me with a problem?" He shouted out quickly. '_I'm getting so close to getting her to join, there is no way I will let them take the credit with my father.' _He thought when he finished speaking.

Everyone in the room turned to look at him; the three guys with a look of aggravation, and Daniela with a look of gratitude.

"In a moment."

She looked at the others expectantly. Neither of them knew what she wanted, and one finally got it. '_We were introducing ourselves. Peter used it to trick her into saying her name, but Pietro interrupted. If we don't continue, she might figure our real meanings of being here.'_

The tall, thin one took her hand and gently kissed it before looking up at her. He spoke quietly, and sweetly, "'m sorry for my rudeness. 'm Remy LeBeau."

Daniela gave him a smile. He was slightly surprised when she didn't start giggling madly or melt in his arms, but he didn't let it show on his face. Daniela was thinking about the fact that he, too, had an accent. But his was Cajun.

He backed away as the third man approached. He had a slight twinkle in his eye that was entrancing. To her, it felt like his eyes were scanning her soul. She finally snapped out of it when he spoke up. "'Ello, Shelia. My name is John Allerdyce. My friends call me St. John."

Daniela gave a small smile. _'That's funny. He doesn't have the same accent as either of his friends. I wonder what brought them together?'_

Daniela didn't say a word to them; instead, she walked back over to Pietro and was looking at a paper he was holding. They sat there for half a minute before the others joined them. Peter would occasionally offer his help to Daniela when she got stumped on a confusing statement or phrase. John would lean over her shoulder and ask a question about certain theories.

She could feel how close he was to her and she grinned slightly. Pietro saw this and felt the need to clear his throat very loudly. Everyone looked at him, but didn't budge an inch. "Um, Mandy, could you lend me that calculator?" Daniela looked at him. _'Why is he asking for a calculator when we're working on an essay?'_ She looked at him quizzically, but it took her a moment to realize his eyes weren't on her; they went right past her shoulder to wear John was. _' You don't think he's… No way!'_

"I think it's upstairs." Daniela watched him carefully. His eyes never left John.

"Please. I really need it."

"Well, can't you just…run up and get it?"

His eyes finally left John and landed on her. He gave her a stare that simply said, 'And leave you here with them. I don't think so!'

She got up slowly and walked up the stairs. When she turned the corner, she waited a minute to here what they would say now that she left.

"What are you doing here?" That was obviously Pietro.

"The same you are." That sounded like the Cajun.

"Well you can leave, because I have this under control." Pietro shot back.

"Like how you had it under control a week ago, mate?" The Australian asked calmly.

'_They are strange.'_ Daniela stated in her mind. _'Well, at least Pietro's friends are worried about his grades too.'_ She walked down the hall to her room. If only she'd stayed a second longer, she would have heard the real reason.

"Magneto wants to hear how successful you have been so far in persuading the girl." Peter said quietly.

"She's different then most, but don't worry, I can handle her." Pietro was saying.

Silence filled the room when Peter nodded his head toward the stairs, his way of signaling the girl's return.

Before Daniel started walking down the stairs, back towards them, she could her the distinct rumble of the X-jet returning. The guys heard it too. Remy's and Peter's face seemed to pale slightly. Daniela turned to greet her friends as the door was opening, but was met with an angry looking Rogue and an annoyed looking Kitty, along with others.

"What happened?"

"It was a false alarm." Rogue growled. It was common knowledge that Rogue didn't like flying very much. So you could imagine her expression on the plane during the return trip. Daniela wasn't stupid enough to even be sarcastic with her right now. The smartest thing to do was to change the subject.

"There were a couple of guys who dropped by to talk to you two. They should be in the foyer, waiting for you." Daniela said.

Kitty's ears perked up. "Really? Who is it?"

Instead of saying who it was, Daniela settled on saying who it wasn't. "No, Kitty. Sorry, It's not Lance."

Just from spending one week with Kitty, Daniela knew Lance pretty well. Well enough that whenever the phone rang and Daniela picked it up, she didn't bother saying 'hello', she simple tossed the phone to Kitty. She was hardly wrong about it, too. And, to top it, Daniela wasn't surprised when she saw Lance sitting next to Kitty sometimes at dinner. Nobody had a problem with him being there… Well, except Logan. But Daniela and Rogue managed to talk Logan out of gutting Lance and hanging him as a wall ornament, but they weren't sure how long it would last and may need to take another step soon.

Kitty's sighed slightly, a sign of disappointment. "Well, who is it then?"

Daniela shrugged. "Some guy."

Kitty gave her a questioning glance.

Daniela had a sudden thought. "Oh wait, he told me his name." Daniela scrunched up her face as she tried to pronounce his real name, but soon gave up. "He said his friends call him Peter."

"Who?" Kitty honestly didn't know. "What did he want?"

"I don't know. Do I look like I was going to get all up in his business?"

Kitty shrugged.

Daniela sighed and turned to Rogue. "Some guy is here to see you, too." Rogue opened her mouth, but Daniela cut her off.

"No, I don't know why he's here." As an after thought, Daniela added, "He said his name was like Ricky or Randy, or something." Rogue and Kitty started to move toward the railing, but Daniela nearly shouted. "Remy! That was his name, Remy!"

Rogue slowly turned toward her. "Yah let that rat in our house?"

"Rat? That is the last thing he resembles."

Rogue didn't hear her; she was busy inching over to the railing. She slowly peered over the side, almost afraid he would randomly float up and meet her eyes, but instead she just looked in time to see three pairs or legs running out the doors. Kitty ran next to Rogue to have a look of her own, but her eyes landed on the only guy left in the chairs.

"Pietro?" Kitty asked curiously.

"They said they got an urgent call, and had to leave right away." He added something under his breath.

Kitty wasn't at all worried about them, but was curious about why he was there.

"Pietro why are you-" Kitty began, but stopped when she noticed his appearance. A small grin erupted on her face before she turned to Daniela and asked just loud enough for Pietro to hear, "Actually, the question I should be asking is, 'Did we interrupt something?'"

Daniela didn't exactly understand what she was going on about, so she took a look for herself. Now she understood. Her eyes slowly met Kitty's. On the inside, Kitty was screaming out 'Daniela and Pietro! Daniela and Pietro! They **are** together!'.

But the second Daniela's eyes locked with Kitty's, the voice slowly died. Daniela was glaring daggers at Kitty's thoughts, a glare that even Rogue was a little startled by.

Daniela was about to tell Kitty to keep this to herself, but Pietro was instantly at her side. "Are you telling secrets up here?"

Daniela looked over at him. "Pietro, it's getting late, why don't you go pack up?"

Pietro looked over at her. "But we barely did anything."

"Well, I need to start getting ready to help cook dinner."

"But it's Rogue's night to cook." Kitty cut in.

Daniela sent another cold glare at her, then looked at Rogue, "Rogue, didn't Storm tell me to help you?"

Rogue nodded absently.

Pietro looked slightly disappointed. "Ok."

Kitty wasn't going to let her roommate out that easy. She felt it was her job to play 'cupid'.

"Pietro, why don't you stay for dinner? That way you could get a little more studying in tonight."

Pietro quickly looked over at Daniela.

"Would that be alright?" He asked.

Daniela smiled. "Sure. If you want, go ahead and put you stuff in my room."

He smiled when Daniela told him which door was her room. He ran downstairs, packed his stuff and ran down the hall to the door previously discussed. When he was out of sight, Daniela turned to Kitty and quietly asked, "What have you done to me?"

Kitty just smiled before skipping to the Rec room. Rogue and Daniela shared a horrified look before making their own way to the kitchen.

I hope you liked it and I'll work harder on the next one. I don't really have much to do during the day. And my next update might take longer to get up. But please read and review! It would help me a lot toknow what you all think.

Oh, and my friend who is sitting next to me wants to know why I called this **Missions**. That is because, not only did the X-Men come from a mission, but the dinner itself will be a mission.


	11. Dinner?

I thought this would take longer, but I started writing this at three in the mornin n I just kept writin. I really hope yall like it! And please R&R this, because I'm sad to say I only have seven!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bobby's words seemed to have spread more quickly then she thought it could, because now people were going out of their way to cross her path. It took them at least ten minutes to walk down two halls, because of all the interruptions. Rogue was about to slap the next person who asked Daniela 'Are you really dating Pietro?' Daniela was too nice to ask everyone to mind their own business, but Rogue didn't seem to have that problem.

"Move outta mah way if ya wanna eat tonight!" Rogue began shouting as she tried and failed to storm down the hall. Nobody seemed phased by this, they all figured they could find something to eat later, besides, the news was fresh.

Rogue looked ready to blow up, but resisted the urge when she heard a deep low voice that growled out, "An extra Danger Room session for anyone who stands in the ladies' way."

This managed to work, and everyone parted like the Red Sea. Rogue took Daniela's hand in her gloved one and practically ran down the hall to the voice. Reaching him, both Daniela and Rogue looked up into the eyes of a very hungry Logan. He nodded at the girls, before asking, "So, what's for dinner?"

Rogue looked at Daniela with a question in her eyes. She knew what was planned for dinner, but she wondered if Daniela had taken everything out. Anything needed for dinner that night that was in the fridge would be moved to a different shelf. And foods in the cabinets would be moved into one that was reserved for the evening meal.

Daniela recited the dinner as planned. "Bobby, Amara, Jubilee, Rahne, Kurt, Ray, Roberto and Sam agreed on Meatballs and Spaghetti. Scott, Jean, Kitty, Ororo, Hank and the Professor agreed on Mashed Potatoes and stew. Jamie asked if he could have steak and baked beans. I didn't want him to be alone, so I got more steaks and hoped you and Rogue would eat them. For dessert we have Cream Pie, Chocolate pudding, Strawberry Jell-O and," Daniela gave a small smile, "Vanilla Ice Cream with Chocolate Syrup." Both Rogue and Logan gave here a strange look. Daniela understood. "Oh, don't worry. I made everyone promise that if there were any leftovers, they would eat them tomorrow night. But I highly doubt that there will be any, because have you seen how much the guys eat?"

No one said anything, so Daniela walked over to the kitchen doors, towing behind her a startle Rogue. Rogue couldn't get out a whole sentence for minutes, but finally managed to mutter, "That's a lot of food."

Her friend was standing at the nearby sink washing her hands. She looked at Rogue, as she reached for a nearby towel. "No worries. Kurt was supposed to take Jamie to get steaks yesterday after school. I made the Cream pie, Chocolate pudding, and the Jell-O last night. I bought a container of Ice Cream over the weekend, I cut up the beef that will go in the stew, I made the meatballs, and the rest will take only a few minutes to do."

Rogue just nodded. She knew Daniela preferred to do this herself, because if someone else messed up, she wouldn't know where the mistake was made. Rogue walked over and washed her hands before going over to the cabinets and taking out two cans of peas and two cans of baked beans. Meanwhile, Daniela was calling down Bobby, Ray, and Jamie to help set the table.

"Ray, can you grab about twenty plates?" Daniela asked as she slowly stirred the Meatballs in the sauce. She had to go fast enough so it wouldn't stick at the bottom of the pan, but slow enough so she wouldn't break the meatballs up.

Ray watched her, almost hypnotized, before Rogue purposely bumped him. "I believe she asked you to do something, Berserker."

Ray took off to do as he was told, and Daniela blushed slightly as Rogue leaned on the counter top next to her and watched her, grinning. "You know, that boy-" but she was interrupted by approaching people. Jamie reached Rogue first. Rogue simply bumped Jamie, causing nine more of him to appear.

"I need y'all" she looked pointedly at each Jamie "to each grab two cups and set them out. Jamie and his clones ran to do as they were asked.

"What do you need me to do, captain?" Bobby pretended to salute Rogue then he stood at attention, awaiting his orders.

"Ya can put out the silverware." Rogue told him before he ran to the drawer and took out a handful of forks and knives. He looked at each of his hands then down at the spoons. "We don't need spoons until after dinner, right?" Daniela could feel the heat radiating off of Rogue. Her friend has constantly told her about Bobby's lack of a brain, so she answered him instead. "Bobby, go put the forks in knives in position by everybody's plate. Come back to get the spoons when you finish."

Not long after, Daniela spooned the mashed potatoes into a bowl. She handed it to Rogue before pouring the stew into another bowl and handed it to Ray when he returned. She drained the spaghetti and poured it into another bowl, then handed it to the single Jamie who came up beside her. She, herself, carried the hot pot that was holding the Meatballs and sauce. But when she turned around, she nearly dropped it. Storm was standing there.

"My child. That would have been very messy."

Daniela tried to get a tighter hold on the pot. "I know. That really wouldn't have been good."

"Well I've only come in here because I have something that may be of interest to you."

"Really? What is it?" Daniela looked at Storm with a curious look in her eye.

Storm simply smiled before stepping aside and revealing…. Pietro.

Daniela stayed quiet, allowing Storm to speak. "I found him wandering the halls, looking for you. He says he was invited to dinner. Is this true?"

Daniela could only nod. Pietro was too busy looking around the kitchen to listen to the conversation.

Storm smiled. "Well, I'll leave him with you. Is dinner ready?"

Another nod from Daniela.

"Good. I'll go tell the professor to send out a telepathic message to everyone to come down." Storm turned and left towards the professor's study.

Daniela's hands started to burn and she nearly dropped the pot again before she remembered she was heading toward the table. Daniela nearly made it out of the kitchen, before she heard Pietro ask, "Is there anything I can do?"

Daniela shook her head then started walking. She had only taken two steps before she turned to Pietro. "On second thought, could you get the glass of Tomato Juice in the refrigerator?"

Pietro looked at her quizzically.

"No it isn't for me. It's for Storm. She rather likes it."

Daniela turned toward the table.

'Now it begins.' She thought as everyone started to file into the room.

The beginning of the meal seemed to go all right. Mainly because everyone was just choosing their seats. It got kind of rocky, when Daniela sat in between Rogue and an empty seat. Of coarse, Pietro sat there. It wasn't that he sat there that bothered her, it was the fact that Logan (who was a fatherly figure to her), Kurt (Who was Rogue's brother and close enough to Daniela to be the same), Scott (who was also similar to a brother…) and Ray were glaring daggers at Pietro whenever he leaned over to whisper something in Daniela's ear. A few times, Jean had to place a hand on Scott's shoulder or Storm had to start a conversation with Logan.

Bobby was in the middle of trying to get Ray to laugh when Daniela let out a small giggle at something Pietro had said.

Ray slammed a fist on the table, which caused sparks to go everywhere. One went straight up and blew the lights out. Everyone started shouting and Bobby tried to make Ray laugh again by making ghost sounds. Finally after two minutes Hank called out down the table, "Who ever is near the South Wing exit, go to the fuse box in the hall, and flip the switch."

Quickly, Bobby called out "I'm on it." Footsteps were heard as Bobby left. Moments after the light were turned on and everyone rejoiced. Bobby took a bow and said "Thank you. Thank you, but it was my pleasure." Kitty stuck her tongue out at him causing him to make a face at her. Jean asked Bobby to pass the mashed potatoes that had settled in front of Kitty. Bobby grabbed the mashed potatoes, made another face at Kitty then started to walk away. But he stumbled as he stepped on his own shoelaces. The bowl of mashed potatoes went flying out of his hands and landed on Kitty's head. Everyone abruptly stopped talking to look at this scene. Kitty removed the bowl and placed it slowly on the table. There was a lot left in the bowl but Kitty's hair was covered with the stuff. She slowly looked at Bobby. "You, like, did that on purpose!"

"No I didn't!" Bobby retorted, hotly.

Kitty grabbed a meatball and threw it swiftly at Bobby hitting him squarely in the head.

"Now, you did that on purpose!" Bobby shouted as Kitty got up and ran around the table. Bobby didn't waste a second to reach in the bowl and take a handful of the liquid like stew. He took aim at kitty, and it would have hit her if, at that exact second, she hadn't phased. The stew went straight through her and hit Roberto in the face. Roberto took a hand and wiped the stew out of his eyes. Then he quickly yelled out, "Food Fight!"

The teachers suddenly realized what was happening, and shouted out "No!" But they were too late, for everyone (Except Hank, Storm, the Professor, Logan, Daniela and Rogue) were throwing things at each other. Even Jean and Scott were tossing things at each other. Kurt was BAMFFING everywhere, to get a better aim at everyone, when he found the perfect angle to get Pietro. He took a handful of Amara's Spaghetti that was mixed with meat sauce, and threw it at Pietro. The mixture mixed in Pietro's hair. He looked absolutely hilarious with the shocked look on his face, so funny that Daniela couldn't hold back her laughter. She laughed hard and loud.

Pietro was more surprised at the fact that Daniela was laughing, so he took a handful of peas from the bowl in front of Jamie.

He said, "So, you think that was funny, huh?" Then he threw the handful at her. Daniela quickly ducked but Rogue wasn't so fortunate. The peas flew at her in rapid speed. Some landed gracefully in her hair, some went 'splat' against her face, and some rolled down her shirt. Rogue's facial expression was enough to make Daniela bust a gut. Pietro ran to the kitchen and pulled out the Chocolate Pudding.

"No Pietro! Not my Pudding!" Daniela cried out as she tried to make her way toward him. She was covered in food thrown by the others, but didn't seem to notice. Pietro took aim at her and threw the first handful of pudding. Daniela jumped out of the way just in time. The pudding narrowly missed her, but flew past and hit Storm's Tomato Juice into her lap. Storm stood up and was staring at her now red outfit. Pietro was busy taking aim at Daniela again. Logan let out a small chuckle at Storm's appearance. Storm looked up, whispered, "So, you think that was funny?", then threw a handful of stew into Logan's face. That started the teachers.

Daniela was still trying to dodge Pietro's attacks, and succeeded until she slipped on a cluster of peas on the floor. This was Pietro's perfect chance, so he threw a giant handful of pudding at her. Daniela was trying to sit up when the pudding hit her in the center of the face. Daniela wiped enough to see Pietro doing a little victory dance now.

Rogue whispered something into Kurt's ear, and they BAMFFED off just in time to miss four balls of food thrown at them.

Pietro was too busy dancing and laughing to hear two people BAMFF into the kitchen. A girl quietly opened the refrigerator door and pulled out a cream pie. She snuck up behind the laughing Pietro. Pietro heard her at the last possible second. He turned in time to see a pie coming at his face. He tried to duck, but the pie still hit his face, but some of the cream went into his hair. His attackers started to laugh, then the BAMFFED away.

Daniela watched as all this happened. She could barely contain her laughter, but didn't get to see Pietro's face come into contact with the pie because just then Ray was walking at her. He didn't see her laying on the floor, so he tripped over her. He was firmly holding a bowl of stew, but when he tripped, its contents flew out and landed all over Daniela.

The food fight didn't last much longer; they were running out of food. Finally when they finished and everyone calmed down, Pietro decided it was time to leave. Before he got to far, to everyone's surprise, Daniela grabbed his arm and asked the Professor, "Can we get a picture." Storm walked out and quickly returned with a camera. She aimed the camera, but before she took the picture, Daniela spoke up, "No, I want my entire family in this picture." Storm smiled and Pietro stepped forward and stuck out his hand. He was volunteering to take the picture. Daniela quickly walked forward and took his hand then walked toward Jamie.

Jamie sighed as he thought he would be left out of the picture. Daniela gave Jamie a slight hip bump, just hard enough to clone him once. Daniela spoke to the clone. "Would you mind taking the picture for us?" The clone smiled and ran to Storm for the camera.

When everyone was in position the clone shouted, "When I count to three, ready? One…Two…" But before three, Pietro picked Daniela up bridal style. Daniela wrapped her arms around his neck. They looked into each others eyes. When the picture came out, everyone was standing around them looking funny. Even Rogue and Logan had a smile of their faces. But there, in the center of the picture were Daniela and Pietro, kissing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They kissed! Yay! I wrote it and I'm still surprised.

I also want to thank my new friend Nettlez for helpin me choose the food. ((P.S. Go read her fics. Two of my favorite are **X Mas** and **X Mas 2**.))


	12. Dream

I want to thank **SummerRuby **and **Suppakitty76** for adding my story to their favorites. I hope yall like this one!

And to **Azeali** I was so happy when Daniela finally kissed Pietro, but you know that boy can't be held for too long... At least not yet. -evil grin-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the sun rose in the morning, the brilliant beams of light fell onto the mansion occupied by mutants of all kinds. Everyone was waking up and preparing for the day ahead, except for one young girl. She simply rolled around in her sleep, her eyes quickly jumping around from behind her eyelids. Kitty and Rogue, her roommates, both rose and dressed for the workout with Scott before realizing Daniela hadn't budged from her bed. Kitty looked at the watch she was wearing, before walking over to the large human lump under the sheets. She gently shook Daniela's shoulder, but when Daniela didn't stir, Kitty shook her a little harder.

"Like, come on Daniela. We have a Danger Room Session in, like, ten minutes, and if you don't get up, we're going to be late." Daniela let out a little groan, but didn't move. If anything, she pulled up the covers further then they already were.

Kitty looked down at one of her best friends with concern before looking at her other best friend. Rogue's eyes searched for some reassuring hint that Daniela was just tired, but none came. Daniela had her back to them; her body covered by the blankets, and wasn't speaking to them. Kitty tried to get her up. She shook Daniela lightly by the shoulder again, before speaking softly, like she would to a three year old, "Like, Daniela, you need to get up now. You're, like, scaring us a little." Daniela seemed oblivious to the touch because she didn't move.

Rogue stepped up to take a shot. "Daniela, yah need ta get up now." But instead of answering Rogue, Daniela started muttering, "No, not them. Leave them out of this. They aren't what you want, I am." Daniela went silent, but her breathes quickened, like she was running a long distance, but it was only a few minutes before she let out a cry of pain. She was quiet again, which scared Kitty. Kitty took both of Daniela's shoulders now, and began to frantically shake Daniela. The blanket slowly began to slip from Daniela's figure. When it dropped completely to the floor, Kitty let out a loud scream and Rogue ran as fast as she could to find the professor.

It only took seconds before Logan was running, with Daniela in his arms, to the infirmary. At first Daniela was trying her hardest to fight him off. She had succeeded for a long time, but she couldn't manage to fight the two people off. She finally gave into Logan's attempts, but continued to fight of the monster that was now attacking her dreams. Logan didn't have trouble exiting the room; because once everyone saw her condition they pressed themselves against the walls, out of Logan's way. About mid-way, Daniela started violently shaking. She nearly slipped from his arms a few times, but he held her tight, and increased his speed. As he ran, he couldn't help feel the pain screaming in his ears. Here he was, the man who could heal so quickly, watching someone he considered a daughter, dieing, being ripped from life from the inside. Seconds before Logan reached the room, Daniela stopped shaking, but what scared Logan was that she stopped muttering. Even though she was in much pain, it was the only way to be sure she was alive. Now the silence was murder. He looked down into her face. It was usually filled with color. Sometimes even a slight blush would dance across her cheeks, but now she was pale. So pale, and she seemed hallow, like an empty shell. Almost like there was nothing in her anymore. _'No!' _Logan refused to think about that. _'She'll be fine. She will smile and laugh again. She'll complain and throw a fit about little things.'_

It seemed like hours to him when he finally reached the infirmary, but everything was already set. (Apparently, a little girl who could walk through walls took no expense in running a straight line to the bay. She ran through people's room, in order to tell Hank to be ready.) Hank, the medical doctor, was standing among Jean Grey and Professor Xavier, all waiting next to an empty medical bed. Kitty and Rogue were already in there, relaying the story from the morning to them. Logan was putting Daniela down gently on the bed, when he noticed he was beginning to shake in fear.

Logan, along with everyone else, was forced to wait in the hallway for any information about Daniela's condition. Jean was the first to come out of the bay. Jean tried to return but Hank had shut the door. Logan quickly approached her. "Where is she? Is she ok? What's happening to her?" Logan wanted all of his questions answered, but Jean couldn't give them to him. "We don't know what's happening to her. Whatever it is, is causing physical damage. She also isn't responding to reality, something, most likely not the same thing, is preventing her from waking up."

She could see the pain this was causing him. She, herself, couldn't bare it. Even though Daniela and she aren't the best of friends, there were times when Daniela would poke into Jean's room to ask for help, or when Daniela would wander into the kitchen to ask Jean if she wanted help making dinner. When Jean turned to the others, she tried to give them a comforting smile, but they all saw through it. Her eyes were brimming with tears, but she forced herself to say, "I know you don't want to, but it's still a school day. You all need to attend." There were angry shouts everywhere, but it was Logan who spoke this time. "Leave. You don't need to be here," he looked up, as if his worst fear was standing in front of him, "when those doors open." No one dared to question him, they all made their way sadly back to their room.

Nothing was said the entire way, but the occasional sob would escape Jean or Kitty. Everyone thought the same thing, about their own interactions with Daniela. Nobody made to get out of the car when it pulled into the parking lot, but eventually they all got out at the sound of the bell. As they each dragged their feet in the direction of their class, they got many curious glances, but none of them cared at all.

The classes seemed to drag on, and the teachers would drown on. Kitty, Kurt, Rogue and the others weren't bothering to take notes like usual, they just sat there, watching as the clock ticked on. The clock seemed to be mocking them, like it knew what was happening, and purposely tried to keep then in the concrete prison. Finally, after two classes, lunch rolled around, which marked the halfway point in their classes. The X-Men sat at their usual table; nobody seemed to want to eat much though. This was just another class in their way to get home, but this was the first class in which they finally spoke.

"She'll be alright." Kitty muttered, staring down at her feet.

"I don't know. You didn't see her." Jean spoke up, now on the verge of tears again.

Kitty looked up. How could she say that? "That wasn't a question. It was a statement."

Jean looked up, no longer able to hold back the tears. "I'm just trying to keep everyone's minds open to what could happen, so it won't be a surprise."

Kurt's human face paled slightly as he thought about a previous day when everyone, including Daniela, were sitting around this very table, smiling and laughing cheerfully. Nothing dared to plague them then, but now it was haunting there waking moments. None of them had thought they would be thinking of a loss this great.

Toad was the first to interrupt their thoughts. "Hey, Daniela wasn't in class, yo. Where is she?" Nobody could speak in fear of getting sick. Toad just looked into one set of eyes after another. After a long silence, Pietro ran over. "So, Toad, where is she." Toad didn't look at him, but was busy looking into Kitty's eyes, then into Kurt's. "I think something is wrong."

Pietro's usual look faded from his face to be replaced by a hallow look as he searched and received from everyone a silent confirmation. Jean couldn't even attempt to speak, so she re-laid a telepathic message to Pietro. _'Something is wrong with Daniela. This morning Kitty and Rogue found Daniela in an unusual sort of pain. She was rushed to the infirmary…. I didn't tell the others, but she was barely alive then. And the Professor and Hank are pumping her stomach, in order to check for poisons or drugs of some sort.'_

Pietro just stood there, in total shock. Unlike the others, he hadn't seen her, so he waited for her to jump around the corner and yell out "Got Ya!" but that never came. The lack of feeling crept into his body. Eventually, he was telling his body to run, to go to her house and see her in bed with a minor cold, but it was like he was ordering another person. He couldn't move an inch. He stood there, not knowing what to do.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So there it is! I think that was the best chapter. That or the food fight one.Everyone review and tell me what you think!


	13. Nightmare

Thank you to Nettlez and SummerRuby for reviewing my story! I hope you like this net chapter.

And I have tried, but I still do not own the X-Men.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pietro sat in his next two classes the same way the others had: in a state of depression. It was already going to be hard enough going to Literature without Daniela. He just sat there and watched the clock. For every second that passed, it felt like a year to Pietro. Any voice that spoke, just sounded like the buzz of an insect. He couldn't listen to the minor whims from other students, when the girl he liked was fighting alone for her life. His stomach dropped. Alone. She was alone. He knew how it felt to be alone. He wished so hard for someone, anyone, when he had no one.

The bell finally rang, signaling their release. Before anyone realized, Pietro ran out of the class and was making his way down the street. Driving wouldn't be fast enough. He had to get there now. He wouldn't let her down.

-------------

_Running._ That's all Daniela could think about now. She couldn't think about the situation she was in. She couldn't think about how her shoulder was grazed by a red beam of energy or how her she narrowly missed several spikes shot at her. Or when a look back showed Rogue chasing after her at full force, without her usual gloves, or another glance showed an angry Logan chasing after her with his claws outstretched. Even with the pain screaming for her to stop and examine her injuries, she couldn't. Not if she wanted to stay alive.

She continued to run as far as her legs would carry her. She could distinctly hear feet running closer behind her. They would catch her. No matter what she did, they would find her. She stopped in her tracks when she saw another man coming toward her. Daniela panicked when she saw him. _What if he is after me too?_ Daniela quickly searched for an escape route. There was none. It was either turn back and run into the ones who would definitely kill her, or run to this man, who hasn't shot anything at her yet. She didn't think to long about this, because she heard shouts like "She went that way!" and then "I can see her!"

When she reached the man, he scooped her up in his large arms, and flew away. She looked back and saw someone who looked oddly like Scott standing where she had been only moments ago. She looked up into her hero's eyes. She noticed the white strands of hair that fell down his face. She didn't know many people with white hair, except… "Pietro?" She asked quietly. The last thing she saw was this man smiling down at her before she shut her heavy eyelids.

--------------

The Professor and Hank McCoy worked quickly for Daniela, but every time they got one bleeding wound under control, something else would appear. And they noticed these wounds weren't normal. A large burn mark from the heavy impact of a laser of some kind, three equally spaced deep claw marks, and she constantly went into shock as if she were being electrocuted. They continued to work for hours.

-----------------

Logan was pacing back and forth, too nervous to sit down or stand still. Storm sat there, very silent and still. They didn't say a word for the longest time, but Logan finally broke the silence.

"What is taking them so long?" he growled out.

"I…I'm not sure." Storm's voice was weak and shaking.

They fell silent again. Logan continued his pacing and Storm placed her head in her hands, occasionally running her fingers through her hair. It seemed like hours before Professor Xavier came out of the room. Logan was ready to ask questions, but the professor cut him off.

"Daniela is finally stable. We've managed to care for all of her wounds."

Storm let out a relieved sigh she didn't know she had been holding in. But Logan wasn't as easily pleased. "Will she be alright?"

Professor Xavier's eyes could not bear to meet Logan's as he said, "We don't know yet."

Logan's heart started pounding furiously against his rib cage. "What do you mean 'We don't know yet'?"

Charles stayed quiet for a moment. "She slipped into a comma of some sort. I can't seem to get into her mind, but we're doing all we can for her."

Logan couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was absolutely stunned into silence. He finally sat down in a chair and placed his head into his hands. Logan's ears tried to shut out all sound, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't forget the beeping sound of the heart monitor that was now strapped to her chest, or the oxygen machine that was slowly filling her lungs with air. He was the first to speak again, but this time he was so quiet, it didn't sound anything like him. "Can I see her?"

The professor took a small breath before nodding at Logan. "Of course you can, but Hank will constantly be in and out, recording any changes made in Daniela's condition." Logan just nodded before walking in. What he saw was shocking. Daniela had needles puncturing her skin everywhere, a tube running down her throat, and bandages covering her wounds. The only articles she was wearing were her underwear and a bra. The others had to be removed because once the blood soaked the cloth and the cloth fell into the wound, it could cause more damage trying to pull it out. Logan sat in the chair at her side and took her hand. It was cold, almost freezing. Logan held her hand tight, he even tried to rub it warm, but it didn't help, so he placed his jacket over her body before he looked into her face. It was as pale as her hair now. Even her lips were drained of color. He sat there, staring at her. He didn't even notice when Hank came in to check the monitors, wrote something down on his clipboard then left without a word. A few times Storm came in to see Daniela. Her eyes filled with tears as she looked into the girl's face, before she could look no longer. She would try to get Logan to leave, to go eat something, but Logan refused time and time again.

------------

Pietro ran all the way there, and didn't bother to stop at the gate. When he reached the door, he began to bang furiously. It seemed to take forever before Storm finally answered him. When she was near enough, he could see she had been crying. When she pulled the door open, he quickly asked, "Can I see her?" Storm simply nodded and stepped aside before Pietro dashed inside. He remembered where Jean said she'd be, and he knew where it was because he had once followed Daniela there when she went for a simple check up. He ran all the way there, but hesitated before going in when he saw another person beside her bed. Pietro softly knocked, but all he got was a low grumble. Pietro poked his head into the room. He wasn't actually planning on leaving, but Daniela begged him to be polite around her family. "May I come in?" Logan slowly took his eyes away from Daniela and glared at Pietro. Pietro still hadn't seen Daniela, so he tried to lighten Logan's mood. "I see where she gets that look from." Logan quickly looked back at Daniela. So, she had gotten something from him. He began to gently stroke her hair. Pietro moved forward towards Logan to ask about Daniela, but he slowed down when he saw the beginning of a pair of legs on the hospital bed. He forgot all about Logan as he slowly moved in to see the owner. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Daniela's pale face lying helplessly back on her pillow. He was at her side in an instant. He grabbed hold of the opposite hand Logan was holding, and stared into her face for any sign of life.

-------------

Daniela's eyes were shut the entire trip, but she reluctantly opened them. She was too busy to notice before, but it was dark and raining. She watched as large drops of water fell around her, but none so much as dared to touch her. Daniela looked around at her surroundings. She had previously realized they were flying over water, but now it seemed they were nearing a dock. The man seemed to notice her gaze on a nearby warehouse without looking at her, because he whispered to her, "Here. Here you will be safe." Daniela looked over the shabby warehouse. It didn't look like much. The red paint was peeling off, there were creates everywhere, and a few windows seemed to be smashed in. It looked like this place had been abandoned long ago.

"They will find me." Daniela cried silently, slowly burying her face into his chest.

"No, not here. They can't find you here."

Daniela took another look. She looked at the roof. There, on the front of the building, it clearly read 'Dock 434'.She curled back up and she was out again.

----------

The professor sat in front of the window in his office, with his fingers intertwined, as he thought about why he, himself, could not get into her mind and what all those marks were made from. He had never heard of a case like this, and couldn't put his finger on what this was.

----------

Hank McCoy came in for third time that day. He wasn't at all surprised to see Pietro sitting there, after all school was out and he was sure Pietro would have heard about what happened by now. Both Pietro and Logan had to look away as Hank slowly pulled the tube out of Daniela's mouth. As Hank looked the monitors over, he was shocked to see Daniela's EL (Energy Level) was shooting up the charts.

When Daniela came in not even a week ago to get a check up, her EL had been at 94, but not it was at 76. That was pretty high for a girl in a comma and who was very pale. He ran over to check her pulse in her neck, even though the monitor said it was steady. He could faintly feel it, so he put his stethoscope over her heart. He listened for a few minutes to the sound of her heart beating steadily.

Logan was concerned. Hank hadn't done all that last time he came in. "What's wrong with her?"

Pietro looked up; as if this was the first time he noticed Hank's presence in the room.

Hank continued to listen to Daniela's heartbeat. Finally, he took his stethoscope away, put it in his pocket then spoke to Logan. "I'm not sure. Her EL has shot up." He grabbed his papers, before moving toward the door. "The professor will need to take a look at this." He quickly hurried out, leaving a worried looking Logan and a confused Pietro. When the doors slid shut behind Hank, Pietro asked, "What is an 'EL'?" Logan looked over at him before resting his eyes on Daniela's face. "An EL is the Energy Level of a person. In the case of a mutant, the increase and decrease of his or her powers."

"So, it's a good thing that Daniela's levels are high."

Logan got another worried look on his face. "I'm not sure about that. She doesn't look much better." Just at that moment everyone poured into her room. Kitty and Rogue stood at the foot of Daniela's bed, staring sadly at their best friend's face.

The professor wheel over to them, and asked quietly, "Did Daniela take anything before she went to bed?"

Both girls shook their heads no.

"Did she eat anything?"

Again, they shook their heads no.

"Was she acting strange?"

They shook their head. Rogue spoke up. "No. She seemed perfectly normal. I was talking to her, she went on the balcony for a bit of fresh air, then went to bed. Nothing out of the ordinary happened."

The professor fell silent and everyone wondered why he was asking these questions. Only Pietro, Logan, the professor and Hank weren't looking around. Jean finally understood why. She walked over to the monitors before letting out a gasp.

"What?" Everyone who didn't already know, asked.

"Her EL is up." Only a few students knew what that was, so Jean explained. "The EL is someone's Energy Level. But for a mutant it's their power level. And by looks of it, Daniela's is very high."

Kitty was nervous to ask, but she pushed fear aside for her friends. "So what does that mean?"

Jean's eyes never left the monitor when she spoke, "Do you remember what happened to my powers when I lost control."

Kitty fell silent, with a look of panic in her eyes.

--------

Night fell over the mansion, but nobody budged from Daniela's bedside. Storm felt bad for making them, but she told everyone to go to bed. Everyone grudgingly made their way to their rooms, leaving Logan, Pietro, Storm and the Professor. Storm and the Professor both starred at Pietro, but Pietro was oblivious to them. Storm finally spoke up after getting confirmation from the professor, "Pietro, if you'd like to stay until Daniela gets better, I can find you a room nearby the infirmary."

Pietro just nodded and muttered a quiet thank you before Storm got him out of the room. Logan sat there quietly, while the professor stared intently at him.

"I'm not leaving her, Chuck."

"Logan, you need to go to sleep. Hank will be in here to check on her around midnight. You may comeback in the morning."

Logan looked up, ready to argue some more, but when he met Charles Xavier's eyes, he knew defeat only waited for him. Logan gave Daniela's hand a slight squeeze, before quietly leaving the room. Charles looked Daniela over again before exiting the room.

Hank came in at midnight to check Daniela over. Her eyes were still shut but her lips looked fuller and had a little color to them now. His eyes quickly settled on her EL. His eyes got huge and he ran to the Professor. Her EL was at 103.

---------

Daniela's eyes slowly fluttered open as the doors to the infirmary slid shut. Her mind was still foggy as she looked over the room. Everything seemed familiar, but she couldn't place it. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. Her eyes narrowed as she muttered those hateful words, "The X-Men Mansion." Her eyes fell on all the needles stuck in her arms and she growled in anger. They disappeared, as if on command. She knew her powers allowed her to turn herself and other things invisible, so she touched where she had seen the first needle. She only felt the air. It was like the needle disappeared into thin air. She didn't have time to think about it. The cameras would have picked up what was going on in the room. She quickly ripped off the heart monitor, leaving the screen to show a flat line. She stood up and was about to walk out, but she noticed she didn't have any clothes on, so she put on the jacket that Logan had put over her before. _'This will have to work until I get new clothes.' _She didn't want to risk the chance of being caught, just to get new clothes.

She quickly and quietly left the room, looking around corners to make sure no one was coming. She didn't meet anyone on the way, but she stood in front of the door that blocked her exit. She knew once she opened that door, she would have to run. Where, she didn't know, but she didn't want to be here. Suddenly, as if on cue, a vision passed Daniela's eyes that showed her the old warehouse from her dream, the sign that read 'Dock 434', and the man holding her in his arms who whispered "Here. Here you will be safe." As quick as it came, it was gone. She took a breath, swung the door open causing the alarms to go off, and ran off into the night.

Everyone ran to get their uniforms on, but Pietro and Logan ran to Daniela's room, to discover Daniela was gone.

-------------

Silence filled a room far away, although three people occupied it. One man lay unconscious on the floor, a blue skinned woman sat cross-legged on the floor watching a quiet fire, and a man with white hair paced the length of his room.

The unconscious man shot up and whispered "She's on her way."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Dramatic lighting and I walk in with a cape- dun dun dunnnnn! Who are this mystery people? I'm pretty sure everyone knows all three, but the first guy may make some people think. Don't strain yourself though, I shall tell you next time! Oh yea, and please review. Next time Daniela will meet the Acolytes.


	14. What?

Has an OC. It's an AU. It's rated M because eventually it will happen. But I'll but up a big warning for ya. I don't do well, with summaries. Please just read it, and you can skip the first chapter. It has no significance at all, and I've been told it's confusing. Please read and review!Hope you enjoy it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night she ran from the X-Men Mansion, it had been a night just like her dream. Except she could feel the cold night air rushing past her, and the fat rain drops hitting and running down her cheeks. She almost made it to the gates before she heard Logan's voice cut into the night air like a knife. When his voice reached her, she felt what he felt. A sense of loss. The same feeling a parent gets when they notice that their child had wandered off. It was gut-wrenching to hear the sorrow mixed voice and she nearly turned back, but she couldn't bring herself to go back. She had to leave. Her eyes traveled over her bruised and damaged body. She removed on particular bandage just above her navel, to reveal three long cuts. They were parallel and an equal distance apart. She knew only one person who could do that. She quickly covered it before looking back at the mansion. She wouldn't stay there.

She ran as fast as she could to the gate. She slipped a couple of times and on one particular fall, she fell face first into a watery pile of mud. At first Daniela didn't want to push herself up, but at the call of her name she was up in an instant. They were getting close. She ran toward the gate. She slid out and ran down the street at a speed she didn't know she had.

When she reached the docks, she was dripping wet from head to toe. She could have taken a dip in the ocean and nobody could tell the difference. She looked at warehouse after warehouse before finding the right one. She walked along the dock, trying to dodge the rain drops. When she reached up to knock at the door, she stopped when she heard a voice shouting inside.

"Don't scare her away! She's already confused about what's going on."

Daniela wasn't sure what they were talking about, but she didn't get much time to think about it, because the door was being opened. She quickly shoved her thoughts aside. She'd have to think about that later.

Whoever opened the door was staying back in the shadows. But no matter the fact that Daniela couldn't see this person, she could feel his or her eyes on her. Daniela stood awkwardly in the rain. _'What am I supposed to say? "Hi, I had a bizarre dream about this beat-up looking warehouse where a man who could fly said I'd be safe from a bunch of people who want kill me."?'_ She pulled her jacket tighter around her. The thought of running away crossed Daniela's mind, but she didn't get the chance to. She heard a low, husky voice say, "Well, don't leave the poor girl outside. Invite her in." She didn't think too much about the voice, all she could think was _'It would be nice to get out the rain.' _The door slowly opened further, and Daniela stepped inside. She could no longer feel the wind and rain but a feeling of warmth slowly rose from her toes. She gave a grateful sigh before looking at her surroundings.

This couldn't have been the same building. No possible way. The dock outside was made of water-logged wood, that looked like it could be taken away by a small wave. There was no way it could support a building with this structure. The entire room was made of metal. Even some of the furnishings were metal. A metal table, metal chairs. Daniela came to the conclusion that even the couch had a metal base in it. There were two long hallways that probably led to more metal rooms. Daniela tried to see, but the hallway was too long, and it eventually snaked from sight.

Daniela didn't even realize that seven pairs of eyes were watching her every move. Their breaths were silent and they didn't dare make a move yet. They would wait until the girl saw them.

Daniela's eyes first landed on a blue skinned woman. Daniela's eyes quickly went to her own feet. "I'm sorry to- to intrude like this, but- but this man told me I would be safe here." Daniela wasn't sure how to say it, but that was as close as she was going to get. She continued to look down, but could feel the woman's gaze. _'It probably would have been better to stay outside. At least the rain wouldn't think I've lost it. It wouldn't ask why a teenage girl with white hair and black eyes and not wearing many clothes was wandering around the docks at this time of night in the rain.'_ Daniela's aggravated voice rang out in her head, loudly.

She was shocked by a third voice, but listened as he spoke.

"Gambit, bring this girl a blanket. Pyro, can you start a fire?"

When Daniela's eyes finally adjusted to the lighting in the room, she saw two grown men staring at a shorter man. They didn't say anything, but they didn't move either. The short man started whispering to the tall man next to him. He just nodded at the two men, and they left without a word.

When the man nodded, something familiar came back Daniela. She thought hard about it. "Your hair…." Daniela whispered, more to herself then anyone else. He just gave her a smile, before making his way over to the fire. Daniela could feel herself following him. When he sat down, he began to explain everything, from who he was, to who the others were, to where she was, and why the X-Men were after her.

-------------

Pietro had to settle for jogging in the rain. He tried, but couldn't manage to run in the rain. The streets were far too slippery. Logan left him in the center of town. He decided to widen the search by going the opposite way. Logan found use for his heightened sense of smell a few times, and this would have been the perfect time to use it, but the rain was washing away all traces of smell. So he'd have to find Daniela the old-fashioned way: look.

-------------

Daniela was tiredly walking along one of the long metal hallways. The man said he had an empty room she could use for the night. She came to a room that looked to be a bedroom. It was another metal room, but this had the metal base of a bed with a queen-sized mattress. _'This will do.'_

_------_

"Magneto, do you think she'll stay?" The tall thin one asked. The man called 'Magneto' rubbed his thin, masculine chin, before responding, "I'm not sure, but go take a look at her wounds." He quickly turned to watch the fire now blazing in the fire place before turning around to look at the three men, again, but one in-particular. "And don't you dare try anything, Gambit."

Gambit gave him an innocent look. "What do you mean, boss?" But he didn't stick around to hear his answer.

---------

Daniela gave an exhausted sigh before plopping down on her bed. She wasn't in the mind to care that she was drenching her new bed. She had her eyes close when someone knocked at the door. She just ignored it, hoping the person would just go away. But no, these people were very persistent.

Another knock at the door. Followed by someone cracking it open. "Bonjour p'tite. Can we come in?"

Daniela had her back to them. She was trying hard to tune him out, but she wasn't succeeded.

He invited himself in, followed by two other people.

"Sorry p'tite, but Magneto wants Remy to have a look at dos woun's of yours."

Daniela rolled over to get a look at him "Remy?" Her eyes fell the two others. She whispered quietly, "John? Peter?" She gave a small snort, before rolling over again. Remy didn't say anything but took a step forward. Daniela turned her head just enough to see him.

Remy reached out to the wound near her ankle. It was abnormally red. He asked Peter to get a cool rag from the bathroom to cover it.

When Remy reached the wound on Daniela's stomach, Daniela wanted to see it. The wound, itself, was nasty, but what made it worse was that the skin just on the outskirts of the cut was turning a sickly green. Remy's brows furrowed together before he took a closer look.

When he spoke, it sounded strange, almost forced. "Your constant movement and de rain that mixed in has caused your woun' to be infected, p'tite."

Daniela waited for him to continue, but when he stopped she asked, "So, what does that mean?"

Remy looked at her, and then looked over at John. "We will need to burn out de infection."

An evil grin played on John's face, causing Remy to speak up again, but only so John could hear. "Non! If it gets too hot, you will melt her insides, causing her to die. If it's too small, de infection will stay. It has to be perfect, mon ami."

John gave another grin. If anything, he was always up for a challenge, mainly when it involved fire.

Daniela's thoughts hadn't exactly sunk in when she felt two strong hands wrap around her ankles, and two more wrap around her wrist. Daniela looked up to see Remy watching her with a sad expression. "Remy's sorry, p'tite, but dis will hurt." He looked away. Daniela looked over to see John looking at her. "Don't worry, sheila. By the time I'm done, you'll be good as new."

Daniela closed her eyes, awaiting the pain that was sure to come.

-----------

The morning after, Daniela woke to a set of clothes laid at the edge of her bed. She cautiously looked through them. They weren't a bad choice.

It consisted of a Tripp Black Dragon Brocade Corset, a Tripp Black Bullet And Chain Zip-Off Pants and Demonia Side Buckle And Combat Boot. It was also accompanied by Black and Pink Lace Up Hot Pants, because her underwear was soaked. She grinned slightly when she realized these were all her sizes. Apparently, her 'doctor' went shopping while she was asleep. She started to wonder how long she had been asleep. She quickly dressed, before running down the stairs. She only saw Remy, John, and Peter. They were all doing something; but nothing important. Remy was playing solitaire: John was changing the channels on the TV with the remote in one hand, while absently flipping open and shut his lighter; and Peter sat on the couch reading a book. Daniela took another look at everyone before she snorted. _'So, this was the crack team that always messed with the X-Men.'_ Nobody heard her snort, because there was an explosion in a nearby cabinet. Nobody even budged. Only Daniela seemed freaked out. "What was that?" She half shouted, now clutching her heart. Peter didn't even look up. "Remy lost again." Daniela looked at Remy, who was staring angrily at his cards. Daniela didn't have time to even fathom this. She was going to be late.

"I've got to go. I'll be late for class." This caused everyone's heads to shoot up. "What?" They all asked in unison. Daniela slowed down her speech. "I have to go. I will be late for class." She quickly ran onto the docks. The sun was shining and the waves were calm. This alone tempted her to skip class.

The others nearly ran into her because of her abrupt halt. They didn't look at what she saw, they just spoke.

"You can't go to school, you haven't fully healed." Peter spoke softly.

"Who knows how long that will be, though. I could go insane sitting around here, not doing anything." She looked at them, and asked sarcastically, "Would it make you feel better if I wore a homing-beckon? Or, better yet, why don't you come with me?"

They all looked at one-another before Remy looked back at Daniela. "Ok, p'tite. We go wit' you."

Daniela's mouth dropped.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In this, Mastermind has somewhat the same powers as the professor.

Tell me what you think.


	15. Um Doctor?

Well, a big thank you to **animebaby6**, **SummerRuby**, and **Suppakitty76** for having me on their favorites list! I hope you like this Chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men. I whish, but sadly, I don't.

**---------------Begin--------------**

Remy managed to forge a paper saying 'Due to recent events caused by a prier accident involving Daniela McKenzie, she will need to be accompanied to each class by Doctor LeBeau, Doctor Rasputin, or Doctor Allerdyce.' Daniela had to read this over many times before her brain could fully understand the stupid prank they were trying to pull.

Daniela snorted and quietly said "There is no way they will buy this…They are a bit smarter then how much you all give them credit for." but she silently followed Remy LeBeau into the front office of the school. St. John Allerdyce and Piotr (Also called Peter) Rasputin filed in behind her. It was only a short time before they all made their way back out into the hallway. Remy had a slight grin on his face and St. John walked out as if nothing happened. Daniela followed, her eyes wide with shock. She couldn't believe it. _'What just happened?'_ her mind rang out. _'How did that even happen?'_ She was sure something would go wrong, but this? "I can't believe they bought that…" she whispered as they all walked away from the doors.

Peter was carrying at least five books; the top one was currently opened to the first page. He didn't see Daniela standing there, and he nearly plowed into her. Daniela didn't even take the time to yell at him. When they were a safe distance from the office, Daniela burst out, "What happened?" She was there, and she still couldn't figure it out.

St. John simply looked at her. "You read the note, Sheila. You knew what we were planning to do."

Daniela starred at him. "Have you even _read_ the note? It was the saddest thing ever. There was no possible way anyone would believe that."

"But combine our 'sad' note with _him_." St. John pointed over at Remy who was looking through a bunch of papers he was given. Daniela actually stopped and thought about it. She looked Remy up and down. There was no possible way she could deny that the Cajun (Rogue had once called him that, and now it was stuck in her mind) was sexy. Now that she was thinking clearly about it, she understood how Remy managed to get them all in as doctors. …..The principle _is_ a woman….

As she thought, Daniela didn't realize her eyes were settled on Remy. Remy noticed out of the corner of his eye, and whispered seductively, "P'tite, Remy didn't know he was your type."

A small blush crept into her checks, but all she did was mutter, "Stupid Cajun" snatched the papers from his hands and quickly turned around to read them to herself. She read the chart carefully before looking at the watch she stole from St. John's room.

John noticed this, and began to shout out "Hey! That's my-" but was cut off by Peter who quietly asked Daniela "So, which class is first?" Daniela's eyes slowly looked up into Peter's. Her eyes wouldn't betray her, but he could feel fear radiating from her face. "What is it?" he asked, now slightly concerned. When Daniela didn't say anything, he took the papers and looked for himself. He got the same-scarred look. Both sets of eyes slowly looked over at John who was talking to Remy about his lighter.

**------- Flashback-----**

Remy had taken John's lighter back at the house and agreed to give it back when school was over. John didn't think it was nice of him to do so, so when Remy was talking to Peter about the morning's plan, St. John slipped his arm into one of the many pockets of Remy's trench coat, and quickly found what he was searching for. He pulled out… an ordinary deck of playing cards.

Remy noticed at the last minute and reached out to John's throat. "Non, homme. Give Remy dem back now."

Being in this position often, St. John wasn't too scarred. He simply threw the cards at Daniela. "Daniela, catch!" He managed to shout out. Daniela's reflexes had increased during her stay at the institute and during all her trainings with Logan. She easily managed to catch them, but when she saw the glare directed at her, she ran to hide behind Peter. She didn't look at Remy but she spoke softly. "Remy, this is a good idea. You know that when John gets bored, he sets things on fire. And from what I've heard, you tend to blow things up. Your favorite thing is a card." She heard a soft sigh, feet moving toward the door, and then, "Come on, p'tite. Remy don't want ya to be late."

**-----End of flashback-----**

Remy and John noticed the sudden silence, so they looked up to make sure Daniela and Peter hadn't left yet. They looked up to see the other two staring at John in horror. Silence filled the air for a long time. Finally, Peter tried to speak first. "I'm sure it'll be ok. Remy has the lighter." Daniela slowly turned to him in horror. She tried to whisper, but it came out as a frantic shriek, "Are you kidding! This is Chemistry! They supply the fire!"

At that last word an evil smile was plastered on John's face.

Remy sighed. "We will die, non?"

The bell rang out with laughter and they all tore off for the room of death.

----------------------------------------------------------

Pietro was in front of his locker trying to pull out his math book. He was still tired from the previous night. Logan drove him into town to begin the search for Daniela. Logan left him to search there while he searched another part. The rain poured down mercilessly and the wind howled away. Pietro's mind was set to find her, but the later it got, the louder his body screamed out. By the time they both got home, Pietro only got two hours of sleep before he would have to be awake. He thought of not coming today, but the professor told him the teachers at the institute were going to hold their own search.

Pietro looked a mess. Dark rings were beginning to form under his eyes: his usual smooth, gelled hair was hanging loosely down into his eyes: he was moving slower then usual: and he was having a hard time not falling asleep on his feet. It surprised many people to realize that was Pietro walking down the hall, looking like that.

When Pietro got to his locker, about four or five girls were standing nearby. When they saw him coming, they moved over a little so he could reach his locker, but other then that, they continued merrily on with their conversation. Pietro was half tempted to shout at them. Yell out, "Daniela isn't here anymore! Don't you notice she's gone?" But he couldn't bring himself to do that. He just opened his locker and fished around for his books.

Before he knew it, a girl with bouncy red hair came charging around the corner. She ran smack into Pietro, causing both of their books to fly. When Pietro sat up off the floor, he began to pick up the books. Even the ones that belonged to the girl. When he handed them back to her, she had a slight blush on her cheeks and a small smile appeared on her face. "Oh, th-thank you, Pietro." But Pietro wasn't fully listening to her. He was searching for one of his own books that slide by the group of girls. Pietro looked over at her "Hmm? Oh, your welcome." This simple phrase caused her to burst into a sudden fit of giggles. Pietro inwardly grimaced.

One of the girls in the group saved him, though. She was looking at the girl on the floor. "Amy? What did you see?"

Amy looked up with a confused expression, before understanding what she was talking about. "Oh, right. Well there is this girl here today, and for some reason, she has three guys with her. The look like college guys!" She let out a little squeal, and when she finally regained her composure, she continued, "They are unbelievably cute!" On a note more for herself, she added, "I wonder where they will sit for lunch." Her eyes wandered over to Pietro who was staring at her. He was just listening to their conversation, and then stopped to wonder what college guys were doing here when she saw him. He knew she knew he had been listening, so he decided to ask, "What did they look like?"

"Well, one didn't as old as his other companions. Well, maybe the girl, but not the other guys. He was really thin, and had brilliant red hair. Actually, it was more of an orange color. Like the color fire sometimes makes. The second guy was older. He had a nice tan look to him, and he was slightly larger." She got a dreamy look on her face. "Like he works out daily. He had dark hair. I think it was black. The third guy was the hottest of them, though. He was tall and thin. He looked like he was in his early twenties. He had beautiful brown hair that fell past his eyes. I was moving to fast to see their eyes, but I did notice the last guy was wearing glasses." Pietro's eyes widened slightly. _'That sounds like... But why would they be here?'_ Questions and thoughts were running through his mind, but he was finally able to form a sentence. "What did the girl look like?" He quickly asked. The girl's face fell slightly. "Who?" She had been trying to forget about that girl, like it was absurd for one girl to be with three men.

"The girl. What did she look like?" Pietro asked again. His hopes were rising; maybe he could find her.

"I don't know. I didn't look at her."

Any hope that was in Pietro was gone now. He picked up his books, got up and closed his locker, and then started to walk down the hall.

Amy was thinking hard. She remembered that she had seen her! "Pietro, I did see her! I passed her on my way here. I think she had white hair. She was pretty, buy I didn't look at her eyes either." Pietro's hopes were now fluttering in his stomach as he took off down the hall.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I hope you like it. I honestly don't have a clue, because I haven't gotten many reviews.

And I want to give a big thank you to **Nettlez** who is promoting my story in hers. And if you haven't read her stories yet, I suggest **X Mas** and **X Mas 2**. They are both really cute and I'm reading **X Mas 2** now and it is really good! Go take a look for yourself.


	16. The Return of School

Wow, it's been almost two years since I last updated; but when I re-read it and showed it to my friends, they asked me to continue. They said it was _'For the fans…'_, but I know the truth; they want to see Pietro and Daniela together!

But let me ask you this; Do you? Well, let me know! Ok, I'm going to try and pick back up where I left off, so it may be a little rough at first; but please stick with me!

Disclaimer: I really, really want to- But no, I do not own _X-Men_.

--

Pietro was rounding the corner as the white haired girl was walking into class. She had her head hung, as if in mourning, but Pietro knew it was her.

_I mean, come on! How many white-haired girls do you know?_

He pushed himself faster without being to obvious. _That has to be her! There is no other explanation…_

He didn't even care to notice Remy and Peter tagging along right behind her.

--

Daniela entered the class behind John. She quietly begged him not to do anything that would get her kicked out of school, but he just ignored her.

"Clear," John muttered as he looked around the room. Daniela didn't need an explanation as to what he was talking about; this was the only class where she didn't have an X-men or a brotherhood classmate… _Of course not!_ _The only class that would actually put me in danger, no one does their miraculous 'Swing By And Check In On Daniela' act!_

Daniela sighed as she sat near a window in the back.

Then she sighed again when she realized Remy would have none of that. He was pushing together two huge black tables, and when he finished with that, he drug Daniela's chair (with Daniela on it, mind you…) toward the center of the makeshift long table. Peter took his seat closest to the door and Remy took his seat on the other side of Daniela. John happily sat beside Remy, which was right in front of the lighter. He smiled joyfully; a smile that sent shivers down Daniela's spine. She quickly stood up without a sound, walked around the table, and moved the lighter so it would settle between Peter and herself.

"I think I can handle this…" She muttered quietly as she passed a depressed St. John.

Remy let out a low chuckle which he turned into a cough for his friend's dignity.

--

Pietro ran into the room that wasn't his class, sat in a desk that wasn't his seat, and stared at a girl who wasn't staring back.

He wanted to do so many things at once; run over and take her in his arms, yell at her for leaving the mansion without at least letting him know, and just sit beside her to let her know he missed her and just wanted to be with her.

Most of that was canceled out because of her 'groupies' so he settled for a time she would have to talk to him, whether they liked it or not.

He strolled out of the class knowing that she was alright, but the hardest job for him was yet to come.

--

Daniela knew _how_ to do the work, it was the actual _getting it done_ that didn't work out to well. Well, in all honesty, how were you supposed to create the stuff, if you never could get to the stuff you were supposed to create it with?! That's right, Remy found it hilarious to take her chemical powders or switch them around. Peter had to grab her hand a few times to keep her from adding the wrong chemicals. And on top of that, how were you supposed to heat the beaker when the flames would not cooperate? That's right, every time she went to heat the jar, the flame would shutter and move an inch or so one way, and when she moved the beaker, the flame would go around. Daniela scowled at the fire before looking at John. He was whistling innocently and twiddling his thumbs as he looked out the widow.

After a long time like this, Daniela learned to accept the fact that she wasn't going to get any work done, and just let John have fun. He managed to switch seats with Remy and made little fire animals for Daniela's entertainment; but whenever she got to close to it, he'd pull the fiery life from it.

As Daniela watched a fiery horse dancing around in the fire, her eyes rose to see a familiar white-haired boy leaving the room.

She grinned in anticipation that she would see him soon.

Remy caught that look in her eyes and Pietro's retreating form. "Non…" He muttered to himself.

--

((A/N: Well, let me know what you think! Do you like it? Read and Review it please!!))


End file.
